Sweet Surrender
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Discontinued for an indefinite amount of time. To find her lost love, she goes to extreme measures and leaves the comfort of her old home to find him, only to find out she can't constantly see him due to a small problem. YGOSM.
1. The Disappearance of Tsukino Usagi

AN: I hope you enjoy this masterpiece as much I enjoy writing it and twisting the plot as much as possible. If you have any comments, suggestions or anything else, please click on the little review button and tell me what you think! Thanks much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the plot. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be written stories on now would I?

"If stupidity got us into this mess, why can't it get us out?"

Will Rogers

Chapter 1: _The Disappearance of Tsukino, Usagi_

Tsukino, Usagi was just about as normal as you could get. Every little girl wants to be a princess of a foreign country; planet in her case, have people protect you because they are your best friends and never get any freedom, right?

Not this female teenager of 16.

To say she was livid was short of cutting it close. Just short of losing her temper was a much better way of putting it.

She stayed up all night to protect Juuban, Japan. She never got her homework done. She was dating a guy who was over protective and was leaving to study in America. She was always late to school, because she was trying to get some decent sleep from protecting Juuban. Fortunately for her, "Ms. Haurna" knew her secret. Usagi was The Pretty Sailor Solider, Sailor Moon. She was staying after school for a supposed "detention," it was actually a session for "Ms. Haurna" to help or just talk to Usagi. "Ms. Haurna" was actually known as Sailor Galaxy, formerly Galaxia, also known to Usagi as Hikari, Alexandria. **1**

Today was Friday. The best day of week to many, but not to this bunny. Usagi woke up and realized she was two hours late to school. Luna had long ago left and she decided it was pointless to go. She phoned "Ms. Haurna" and told her she was not going to come to school. "Ms. Haurna" had just told her to have a nice vacation; she had no idea that "Ms. Haurna's" words would take on a double meaning.

Usagi then stretched, got washed and began rummaging through her closet for clothes. She found a silver spaghetti strap shirt and then she began searching for a pair of pants or shorts. What she found was a black leather pants that were low-rise and had an extreme flare. She grabbed a black buckle choker and two long strands of black pearls. She got dressed and stared at herself in her mirror. Her hair was more of silver-white than gold color. Usagi cocked her head. _'Probably from being Cosmos,' _she mused. She began to brush her hair and put it in a long, thick French braid with a black ribbon weaved through it. She put on a light shade of red lipstick and black mascara on her eyelashes. She pulled on a white fishnet tank top on top before staring at herself one last time.

She walked downstairs, through the kitchen, grabbed recently heated waffles and began searching for a pair of shoes. She came across a pair of all-star converse that were black. She put them on, grabbed her keys to the house, cell phone and her binder full of lyrics to songs. She snatched a pair of silver sunglasses and ran out the door. She locked the door and began to sprint away from her house.

"I have nothing to do," she said aloud, coming to stop. "Where to go…"

She found herself at the park and began looking for 'her' bench. Actually, it was the park's bench, but she and Mamoru had claimed it. She sat down and began writing a song.

__

But nobody listens

And nobody understands

This misery

Built up inside of me

This anger

That is consuming me

This yearning

For an untouchable love

And nobody listens

And nobody understands**2**

She stared at the written words. _'It's true,'_ she thought. Her head snapped up and turned to her head to her pocket as she heard her cell playing the disco theme. **3 **She opened it, flipped open the lid and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Tsuki no Hime." **4**

"Who is this?" Usagi asked, her slender eyebrows knitted together in confusion, as she was unsure of who she was talking to.

"I know something you do not know."

Usagi decided the person speaking to her was a woman and she curiously asked, "Like what?"

"Something about your past on the Moon, Hime-sama."

Usagi's dark blue eyes, with silver and black specks **5**, widened and she said, "Tell me."

"I can not tell you on your phone."

"Why not?" she persisted.

The woman must have smiled, "Because it has to do with the Silver Alliance."

Usagi nearly fell off the bench from shock of hearing the alliance that her former mother had created during her first life, "Then where should I meet you?"

"By the ice cream truck. Ask the person serving for a chocolate chip cookie dough on a waffle cone."

"Alright," Usagi said doubtfully.

"They will tell you where I am."

"See you shortly."

Usagi hung up and began to walk to Setsuna's recently opened fashion shop. The lady at the desk asked her if she needed help and she responded with, "Yes, can I talk to Ms. Meiou, please?"

"She's on her lunch break," the lady said, then apologized.

"That's okay," Usagi told her, "could you tell her Ms. Tsukino came in?"

The lady nodded and Usagi walked to the ice cream truck. The man smiled at her and asked what he could get her.

"Hi," Usagi said with a big smile. "Can I have a chocolate chip cookie dough on a waffle cone?"

"Are you here to see Ms. Ishtar?" the man whispered while making Usagi an ice cream cone. Usagi nodded in response.

"Good luck getting into an appointment."

He told her the streets to follow and waved goodbye as she ran away from the truck.

"Thanks!" Usagi cried and waved as ran to Ms. Ishtar's Egyptian Exhibition at the museum.

When she got to the Exhibition inside the museum, Usagi was fascinated by the carvings of the last Pharaoh of Egypt with a female character, whom she assumed to be his wife, or fiancée, or girlfriend. **6** A lady with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes came behind her. She smiled at Usagi's lithe frame leaning towards the carving, "Hello Usagi."

Usagi yelped and she jumped, spun around and came face to face with Ms. Ishtar.

"Hello, I am Ishtar, Ishizu."

"I'm Tsukino, Usagi," Usagi chirped, then scratched the back of her head, sweat dropped and smiled, "but you already know that!"

Continuing she asked, "Who's the lady in the carving, Ms. Ishtar?"

Ishizu smiled, "Please call me Ishizu. It's you, Ms. Tsukino."

Usagi's face fell as she turned around to face the carving. "Me?"

"Yes," Ishizu said. "You were visiting Egypt, where Endymion was on a business trip."

Usagi stuttered with shocked eyes, "But that's not Endymion!"

Ishizu smiled at her innocence, continuing, "Endymion and you were great friends. You only thought of him as an older brother. When Queen Selenity and his parents, Queen Gail and King Damien, met they agreed to have the two of you married if you did not find a loved one within a year. Of course, they told you, so that you knew." **7**

Usagi curiously turned around, "Tell me more."

Ishizu's deep navy eyes bore into Usagi's sapphire-silver orbs as she coolly said, "I did not know that you had such enthusiasm about the past."

Usagi gave her a watery smile as she made a wringing motion with her hands while slightly fidgeting from one foot to the other, "Deep down, I know Mamoru has found another. But I feel alone and I know there's someone else out there for me. I just want to know who. Mostly, I'd just like to know more about who I was."

She turned towards the carvings again, continuing, "I mean, my mother told me I had to defeat Beryl, which I did, then I defeated a bunch of other enemies, but I still don't that much about my past life."

Ishizu simply nodded for her reply signifying she had somewhat what of an idea of the dilemma Usagi was experiencing.

"So, you went to visit Endymion because you were scared that you would end up marrying your best friend and did not want to do so. You ran into the meeting, scaring everyone in the room and causing the entire room to stop the meeting. Of course, you ended up crying on Yami, the Pharaoh at the time. You were sobbing uncontrollably and Endymion started laughing. He thought you made a cute couple, but he took you outside anyways."

Usagi grinned at her past self's reactions, "I didn't know I was that freaked out about it."

Ishizu smiled, "Yes, you were. Endymion told you to grab a hold of yourself. You did and he let you back into the meeting with him. When the meeting was done, you profusely apologized to Yami and ran away to find Endymion. Endymion and you had a long talk and you calmed down, understanding that you would find your soul mate. Endymion told you to stay while he was visiting, and asked Yami if you could have a room. Of course, he had your friends come down and talked to your mother, telling her you had found your soul mate. She sent your friends, and they stayed with you and tried to get you hooked up with Yami. Minako had a ball trying to do so."

Usagi laughed, eyes full of merriment, "That sounds like Mina-chan!"

"Eventually the two of you got together," Ishizu said. "Your friends also fell in love there. But it came at a great cost. Your mother took you home, the two of you began preparing for the wedding. On the night of your wedding; not your birthday, Beryl and her legions killed Yami, then you killed yourself because you were over come in grief. Then everyone else died; however your mother, Queen Selenity, managed to stay alive. She took your souls and sent them to the future, only Fate and Destiny managed to get their hands on your new life lines and decided to send everyone in different places. "

"I want to know something," Ishizu continued. "If you want to go find Yami, would you go to find him? He lives in another dimension and I am willing to send you there. I will warn you that he is bound by a bond to the child that Fate and Destiny sent into the future."

Usagi stared at the woman in front of her, thinking about her decision, the positives and negative outcomes.

"I want to go," Usagi told Ishizu firmly. Ishizu opened a portal and Usagi stepped in.

"Thank you, Ishizu, it means so much to me," she said right before she disappeared.

****

Chapter 1:

1_"Ms. Haurna", Sailor Galaxy, formerly Galaxia, Hikari, Alexandria_

I never liked the Ms. Haurna on the TV seires, so I changed her to Galaxia. I will later explain Galaxia's part in Sailor Stars in a later chapter

****

2_Demise_

This is a song written by myself a couple of years ago. I will have Usagi finish the rest of it later in the story.

****

3_The disco theme on Usagi's cell phone_

This is actually the theme song for my Nokia phone.

****

4_Tsuki no Hime_

Japanese for "Princess of the Moon."

****

5_Usagi's dark blue eyes, with silver and black specks_

Her eyes are a sign that she is slowly becoming Sailor Cosmos.

****

6_"Who's the lady in the carving, Ms. Ishtar?"_

The Egyptian Exhibition does not exist in Juuban. Pluto has created a mirage of it from Domino City because she wants Usagi to find her true love. I know there are no carvings of a man and woman from the anime series, but this will be repeated.

****

7_Clip of the Past_

Endymion and Serenity being friends will change the entire plot. His parents are Queen Gail (my character) and King Damien (my character).


	2. Domino City

__

"How can I lose to such an idiot?"

a shout from chess master, Aaron Nimzovich

Chapter 2: _Domino City_

When Usagi got out of the portal, she landing in a similar Egyptian Exhibition. She was confused by her surroundings; she had just been in the Egyptian Exhibition in Jubban. What was going on? **1**

"Hello, Ms. Tsukino," the voice was identical to Ishizu's.

Usagi turned around and faced a lady exactly like the Ishizu she had just seen her dressed in a white light-weight Egyptian style dress and an unusual necklace. "Ishizu?"

The woman smiled, "Yes, I am Ishizu Ishtar."

"Uh…," Usagi was at a loss for words. Hadn't she **JUST TALKED TO **Ishizu?

"No, Ms. Tsukino," Ishizu told her, reading her mind on cue, "that was an image I had Ms. Meiou project for me. She knew the Gods would kill her if she told you the truth. She asked me if I would tell you for her, so I told you for her. After all, we are cousins." **2**

Usagi's eyes widened to the size of saucers, asking, "Puu-chan isn't dead is she?"

Ishizu gently smiled at the worried teen, "No, Hime-sama. She is not. She is at the time stream today."

Usagi let go the deep breath she was holding and a smile graced her face. "So, anyways, where am I?"

"Domino City, Japan."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know there was a Domino City in Japan…"

"There's not one in your time period. Domino City is where Juuban is in your time."

****

"OH!" Usagi cried. "I understand!"

Ishizu smiled at the sixteen-year-old teenager in front of her. "Let's show you the town, okay?"

Usagi gave her a hundred watt smile and looped her arm through Ishziu's, "Great! Let's go!"

"Guards," Ishizu called. "Take care of the place while I take Ms. Tsukino for a walk!"

The guards nodded and let the two women pass them as the guards closed the doors and gates to the exhibition.

Ishizu smiled and Usagi pulled down her sunglasses. "So, did Setsuna get anything for me?"

"Yes," Ishizu said, "You're a famous singer, dancer and creator of Dance, Dance Revolution."

**__**

"WHAT?" Usagi cried.

"Yes, you are Maxine Serenity Pegasus," Ishizu smiled at her reaction and whispered, "you probably have no recollection of your life here, but you were born as Maxine Serenity Pegasus. I will explain it to you later. Right now, you have fans coming towards you." **3**

Usagi nodded in a state of shock, before pointing to a game shop and smiling, "Let's go into the arcade over there!"

"Alright," Ishizu told Usagi. "Duke Devlin owns this game shop."

"Hmm," Usagi said, winking at Ishizu. "Oh, wow, Dance, Dance Revolution is here. I designed that years ago. I'm gonna go dance, mk, Ishizu-chan?" **4**

"Sure," Ishizu said, watching the young lady weave her way through the crowd.

Johnny Steps was dancing on Dance, Dance Revolution against another opponent and won. Usagi grinned.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" **5**

"I'd love to, Mr.…." letting her voice trail off, stepping up and onto the dance floor.

"Steps, Johnny Steps," he told her, arrogance lacing his voice. Mentally, Usagi frowned - she was going to have to fix that.

"Great," Usagi said, grinning, "Do you mind if I pick the floor and song?"

"Sure, whatever, little lady," he said, grinning like a monkey.

"The name's Max, not **little lady, **understand, **_boy_**?" She said glared, pressing keys on the control.

"Sure, _MAX_," he drawled. "You were supposed to be a boy, no?"

"_Sure_," she drawled right back, "and you were meant to be a **girl**, right?"

Everyone was in shock or surprise by the appearance of the creator of Dance, Dance Revolution; not to mention her confidence and smart remarks.

As soon as the floor had changed to a black squared floor, she turned to face the Dance, Dance Revolution screen as her face lit up in surprise and happiness, "Why, hello Fate! I never expected you to be here!" **6**

"Hello Ms. Pegasus," the computer replied in a monotone voice, "I am happy to be here."

"How bad is this Steps-dude?" she asked, cheekily grinning at the guy's reaction of his jaw dropping and satisfaction was well worth it.

"He has won fourteen straight games, Ms. Pegasus," Fate told her mistress, Max.

Usagi grinned, "Only fourteen? And here I thought he was worth my time."

"Just try him, Ms. Pegasus. He is good."

"Sure, Fate, if you say so!"

Usagi grinned and turned to her opponent, "Only fourteen levels?"

Johnny grinned, his ego bursting with another adrenaline rush, "Yea, why?"

"I created Dance, Dance Revolution. I'm Max Pegasus. I'm a signer, dancer and creator of this dance game," Usagi told him happily. "And you'd be a chicken and loser to **_step _**down from a match with me!"

Johnny was at a loss for words, as his jaw hung open ceremonially on the floor from shock.

"Great," Usagi said and beamed at him as she pretended to hear him accept. "Let's get it on!"

She turned to the screen, "Fate, please start level 15."

"Ms. Pegasus, are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure." Usagi told 'Fate', "I mean; c'mon, I've beaten all levels on this machine, why shouldn't I?"

Fate began playing the music. Usagi turned around to face Johnny's audience. Johnny began dancing besides Usagi, who was dancing the rhythm backwards while singing.

__

"Baby, can't you see,  
I'm calling?  
A guy like you,  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high,  
Can't come down  
Losing my head,  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips,  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high,  
Can't come down  
It's in the air,  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips,  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips,  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now,  
With your lovin' now,  
I think I'm ready now,  
I think I'm ready now,  
Intoxicate me now,  
With your lovin' now,  
I think I'm ready now!" **7**

Usagi smiled, turned to face Fate and heard, "Excellent job, Ms. Pegasus. You win."

Everyone began clapping; amazed or stunned that Maxine Pegasus had just beaten the unsurpassed dancer from Domino City; Johnny Steps.

She stretched her hand out to Johnny, who stared at the screen, not bothering to look at her.

"Fine, Mr. Steps, if you won't admit defeat and take it lightly, I understand. Most people don't ever admit defeat. Please do me the favor and shake my hand. I know you're the champ from Domino City, but I designed the dances, that's the only way I won."

Johnny turned to glare at Usagi. Her comment rolled down his back and he turned, to walk away, until Max said something for the entire crowd to hear, "You're a _sore loser, _**Steps. **Do **_yourself_** a favor and grow up."

Johnny turned from his position; look of disdain gracing his face. He sneered at her, "Whatever."

Usagi turned around from changing the dance floor, her eyes darkening to an abyss. She responded to his rude remark, "And here I thought you'd like the invitation to be in a music video and work with my dance crew. Screw that."

As she stepped down from the stage, looked at Té a, "Girl power, girlfriend. Defeat him and show him that girls are just plain better dancers. If you do, I want for my dance crew, does that sound like a good idea?"

Té a nodded eagerly, "I'd love to! I love your newest song, _Unforgiven_!" **8**

"Thanks," Usagi said grinning. She flicked out a business-card between her index and middle finger which Té a gladly accepted, "I'm glad somebody liked it. Oh, here's my number. Call me later!"

Té a nodded numbly at her, cerulean blue eyes wide.

Ishizu walked up to Usagi. Her slender hands were placed on her hips as if she were going to reprimand the girl; but her eyes deceived those around them because they sparkled with mirth, "C'mon Max-chan, we have the rest of the city to show you."

"Yea, yea… I'm coming, Ishizu-chan, just wait up," Usagi said, waving at her fans and still, she noted that a guy with crimson-violet eyes and unusual hair was staring at her. His hair was in different spikes that were black with crimson ends and gold bangs. She winked at him and blew him a kiss.

****

Chapter 2:

1_The portal Usagi gets out of_

Created by Sailor Pluto in order for Usagi to go to the YGO dimension.

****

2_Ishizu, image of Ishizu_

As before, Pluto would have died had she told Usagi the truth; so she had her cousin, Ishizu do it for because the gods allow her to see certain things of the past. The gods just assumed that she had been looking for Yami's past, only to find Usagi was involved with his past and her asked Pluto to bring Usagi to their dimension.

****

3_Maxine Serenity Pegasus_

Pluto changed Usagi's name because she wanted her to be able to find her true love faster.

****

4_Ishizu-chan_

Usagi thinks of Ishizu as a friend and a sister; therefore, "Ishizu-chan!"

****

5_Dance, Dance Revolution_

A videogame played by many teens. One of my favorite games to play: very active. I used the scene where Té a defeats Johnny Steps to introduce Usagi as her new personality, Max Pegasus. Johnny Steps in an actual YGO character. Also, the floor is just a dance floor built to be used like the mats for DDR.

****

6"_Fate"_

Usagi, or 'Max', created "Fate" for her original copy of DDR. It was sold and ended up in Duke Devlin's Game shop.

****

7_Britney Spears' Toxic Song_

Only song I felt that fit there. I have no liking for Britney, I just like the song.

****

8_Unforgiven_

Another one of my songs. See it on ficpress, my pen name is : AngelofChaos:Hecate.


	3. Getting to Know the Gang

__

"Show me a sane man and I will cure him for you."

Carl Gustav Jung

Chapter 3: _Meet the Gang_

Usagi, or Max Pegasus in this world, plopped down on the chair in her new apartment in Domino City. Ishizu had explained that she had been taken from her home dimension; this one, at the age of four. Pluto had needed her to protect the other dimension; although, now she wanted her to be happy in her home dimension with her soul mate. Ishizu had just taken her leave and it was at that given moment, her telephone began to ring.

"Hello," she said leaning over her love-seat to answer the phone.

An unfamiliar female voice filled with uncertainty came over the ear piece with, "Uh, Ms. Pegasus?

Usagi nodded to herself, eyes closed in content as she adjusted herself to hearing her actual last name, "Yea, that would be me! What can I do for you?"

"This is the girl you talked to at the game shop," the female voice told her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, grinning to herself. "Did you beat that loser?"

"Yea, I had Yami watch, would you like him to confirm it?" the girl asked her, unsure of what Usagi; Max, would want.

"Who's Yami?" Usagi curiously inquired.

"The guy next to me. He has crimson-violet eyes and funky hair style," the girl gushed on the other end as if she was dating the guy.

"Sure," Usagi said. "I wanna know how good someone else thinks you are."

Through the listening part of the phone, Usagi heard, **_"YAMI!" _**being screamed by the girl as she situated herself on her love-seat. She smiled to herself and heard a deep male voice on the other end, "Hello?"

"Hey," she said, "Yami, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

She laughed to herself as she stood up off her crimson love-seat in her apartment, "This is Max Pegasus… the lady that beat that Steps-dude."

"Oh… Hi…" his voice seemingly stronger than before.

"So,…" she said, opening the fridge, grabbing a carton of chocolate syrup and a tub of ice cream. "How was your friend…"

"Gardener, Té a."

"How was Té a dancing against that guy at the arcade?" she questioned as she grabbed a spoon and sat down.

"Great. She beat him fair and square. He became angry and stormed off," he told her.

__

'He's got a sexy voice. I'd love to meet him!' she cheered in her head.

"Um… yum. Ice cream is good." She laughed at her stupid remark, "Uh, do you mind if you and Té a could meet me for food somewhere?"

Yami called to his friends, _"Do you guys want to get something to eat with Max Pegasus?"_

A choruses of **"YES!" **filled the background of the phone.

"Uh, sure, we'd love to…" Yami responded, but paused. "Do you mind if we have a couple of your other fans come with us?"

Usagi laughed, "Sure, why not?"

"Okay," Yami said. "Where are we meeting?"

"Um… why don't you pick the restaurant?" Usagi mumbled out while licking her spoon clean.

"Alright. How about a half an hour from now at P.F. Chang?"

"Okay. Dress casually, please! See you then!" Usagi cheered mentally and hung up after Yami had responded with, "Great."

"What to wear? What to wear?" she asked herself, stood up, placed the ice cream tub on the counter with the spoon and carton of Hershey's syrup. Then went to her bedroom that was decorated in silver and white. She turned on the radio and walked over to her walk-in-closet. She swung open her closet and rummaged through them, singing to herself.

__

"Here's the thing, we started off friends,  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone

You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone,  
I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you,  
Now I get,  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone,  
I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you,  
Now I get,  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone,  
I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (Thanks to you)  
Now I get,  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (Thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (You should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone,  
Since you've been gone,  
Since you've been gone…" **1**

She tied her hair up in a French twist and stared at herself in the mirror. When she was finished, she was dressed in a pair of black faded low-rise jeans with paint all over, slashed, marked with Permanente markers and held together by safety pins, patches, ribbons and duck-tape. Underneath the jeans, was a pair of crimson fishnets. For a top, she wore a baby silver spaghetti strap light-weight dress and ended two inches were the jeans started. Putting on a black leather choker with a crimson cross, she pulled out a pair of metallic black ballet flats. **2**

She painted crimson lipstick on her lips and dabbed black mascara on her eyelashes. She grinned at herself, grabbed her silver purse, keys and ran out into the limo that was waiting for her.

"P.F. Chang," she told the driver as she shut the door behind her. **3**

When she arrived, the pizzazz had already surrounded the restaurant, trying to catch a glimpse of the only daughter of the famous creator of Duel Monsters, Maxine Pegasus. She plastered a smile to them and quickly strode into the restaurant, where she was greeted by a ton of fans and a waitress.

She laughed at her fans wanting autographs and told the waitress, "Pegasus."

"Follow me," the waitress told the multi-billionaire dancer, singer and creator of Dance, Dance Revolution, with wide brown eyes.

Usagi/Max arrived back to P. F. Chang's private lunch-dinner backroom, and let go of deep breath she was holding. Just as she sighed, a male teenager with blonde hair and brown eyes ran up to her. She shrieked, eyes wide, flew into the air and clutched the door for support.

"I highly advise you to never do that again, mister…" she trailed off, letting him fill in his name.

"Joey!" the boy told her with a cheeky grin and bowed profusely. "Mr. Joseph Wheeler, at your service."

Known to the gang as Max Pegasus, she placed a hand on he chest then burst out laughing. "You really want to be my slave?"

Joey's brown eyes widened, "Um… no, thanks."

After she clamed down, she sincerely asked, "Would you like an autograph?"

Joey's face lit up as he grinned, "I'd like one for my little sister, Serenity, who's in the hospital!"

Max smiled, pulled out a notepad and pen, scribbling down something, then signed it,

****

'To: Serenity; best wishes to you.

I hope you get better, m'k?

From: Max Pegasus

P.S. Your big bro loves you, girlfriend.'

Max/Usagi smiled handed the piece of paper to the giddy blonde; turning her attention to the rest of the occupants in the room. The second tallest of the group was a teenager guy who had dusty brown hair in a funky-looking Mohawk and had hazel eyes. _'Makoto…'_ her thoughts drifted off. Next to him was a boy with white-hair that went to around his shoulder blades with messy bangs and his eyes matched the first guys' hair. He was slightly shorter than Joey. Followed by him was the girl she had "met" at the Game Shop, Té a. She was taller than Usagi, but she was also wearing platforms. Her brown hair was cut in the same style Hotaru normally wore and her blue eyes reminded her of Minako. The teenage guy next to Té a was the guy Té a was with at the Game Shop. She guessed it had to be Yami. But his appearance seemed different. He seemed shorter, even though he was at least three inches taller than her five foot frame. His eyes were violet. She remembered crimson. His hair was in seven spikes: gold bangs, black hair with crimson ends. Next to him was a man-looking-teen with dark brown messy hair and dark blue orbs that seemed to be glaring at her. He was the tallest of the group. She mustered up her best glare as she thought, _'Haruka!'_ The youngest of the group was the shortest too. He was around 4' 6" with violet butt length messy hair and lavender spheres. _'Hotaru…_' as her future daughter's best friend flashed in her mind. He was clutching the tallest teen's jacket. She assumed they were family. A little distance away from the youngest boy was Ishizu. She grinned, "Hey Ishizu-chan, what's up?"

Ishizu gently smiled at her companion, "Nothing much, Max-chan. You?"

Max grinned, "I'm here aren't I?"

Her eyes moved the boy standing next to Ishizu. He had a wild white-creamy colored hair with violet-lavender eyes. "You're Marik, aren't you?"

He nodded. She grinned, "You look nothin' like Ishizu!"

He nodded. Her eyes moved to the second to last member of the group. She was tall, around Makoto's height with hair that matched Minako's shade of blonde. She had violet-lavender eyes. Next to her was a guy with black hair and green eyes. He was around Marik's height.

"So…" she drawled. "Who is everybody?"

Ishizu stepped forward to introduce the group of people, "On the far left is Joseph Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, then Ryou, then Té a Gardener, then Yugi Motou then Seto Kabia and his brother Mokuba, then my brother, Marik Ishtar, then Mai Valentine and Duke Devlin."

Mentally, Ishizu told Usagi that Ryou's other half was Bakura and Yugi's other half was Yami.

Usagi grinned.

"Hey! I'm Maxine Serenity Pegasus," she then sweet dropped, "but I'm sure you guys already know that, huh?"

The group nodded.

"Just call me Max or Max-chan, sound ok?"

The group nodded in unison again.

****

Chapter 3:

1_Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone" song_

I was listening to the song when I wrote this chapter; it just seemed to fit.

****

2_Usagi's outfit_

My favorite outfit to wear. I designed the pants and made the dress; I bought the shoes.

****

3_P.F. Chang_

I really good Asian restaurant I've visited on several occasions.


	4. Cosmos and Earth's Appearance

__

"Friends come and go. Enemies accumulate."

Thomas Jones

Chapter 4: _Cosmos and Earth's Appearance_

Usagi also known as Max, smiled at Té a and linked her arm through hers, talking a mile-a-minute while Té a stared at her dumbfounded at how bubbly and energetic Usagi was, "What song do you want to use?"

Té a looked baffled. "For what?"

"We're going to dance, silly!" Usagi giggled through saying it, "I brought… um… hold on."

She pulled out several thin cased CDs from her purse, "Okay… Masquerade. It has the songs: _Reality, Drug, Grey Matter, Unforgiven, Fire and Ice, Imaginary, Reflections, The Love of a Cold Blooded Murderer, Just An Illusion, and Casanova_ …. Um… the only other CD I brought with me is an old CD… titled Tears of the Moon… it has _Awakened, Life, What Do You See, Caged, Pieces of Me, Everything, Secrecy, Here Comes the Rain, Time and Blood Written._ Which song,… or songs do you want to use? Personally, I don't care!" **1**

Té a thought about it. "How about _Reality_ from Masquerade and _Time_ from Tears of the Moon?"

Max smiled. "They're some of my favorite songs!"

Max/Usagi put her Masquerade CD into the boom box and everyone began listening to her newest CD. Max and Té a moved the tables around while singing.

__

"It brought me

Out of the fairytale

I was living in

How foolish - of me

To believe in love

The illusion

I was living in

Was of a hopeful -little- girl

Living

In her fantasyland

Believing in -true love- that surrounded her

Reality

Somehow made her way

Inside my mind

- a cruel entrance- she made

And it was

That shattered the drams

Of my knight

In shining armor

Reality

Whispered in my ear

"Welcome to the **REAL** world, child,"

Before everything

Was destroyed

Before my very eyes

Reality

Changed me

Made me a realist

Maybe

I shouldn't have grown up so fast

But it was all Reality's fault…" **2**

About half way through the song, Té a and Usagi/Max were dancing. Shortly there after, Mai and Ishizu joined the two girls. Usagi felt a presence of evil and shuttered. What was going on? Usagi jumped and sputtered out,

"ExcusemeIhavetogotothebathroom!Pleaseforgivemeforleaving!Iwillberightback!"

Ishizu quietly excused herself, followed Usagi, catching up with the shaken girl as they headed towards the bathroom.

"Max-chan!"

Usagi and Ishizu ran into the bathroom, checked that no one was inside and locked the door. While they caught their breath, Ishizu gasped out, "I felt it too! I'm Sailor … Earth…"

Usagi and Ishizu stood up. Usagi put her arms in front of chest in a cupped position, cried out, **_"COSMOS ETERNAL LIGHT! MAKE-UP!" _3**

Ishizu followed Usagi's lead, **_"TERRA VINES ENCASE! MAKE-UP!" _4**

Her brooch, an eight-pointed star with wings, centered itself on her chest. Silver ribbons seemed to explode from the brooch and covered her now naked form. After covering her body, the ribbons fused together creating a white, skin-tight body suit. But instead of ending so a skirt could form, they continued to make a matching white skirt as well. A silver sailor collar attached itself around the shoulders and a white choker with a eight-pointed star positioned itself around her neck. Her silver hair automatically put itself up into heart shaped buns with streamers flowing down. White high heels adorned her feet and a eight-pointed star appeared on her forehead. Her Crystal Tier changed shape to a spherical staff with wings on the side and a eight-pointed star in the middle. The staff part was about as tall as the senshi and white in color. The staff ended with a white ball on the bottom with a gold ball on the bottom of the white one. Sailor Cosmos stood where Usagi/Max had just stood.

Ishizu's brooch was a sapphire with emeralds surrounding the 5 karat gem. It was centered in the middle of her chest. Blue, green and brown ribbons surrounded her, exploding from her brooch and encased her like vines. When the lights died down, the vines merged to form a green bodice. A sailor collar in white with one blue stripe, one green stripe and one brown stripe merged and her brooch was placed on a brown bow. A white skirt formed from another set of vines, with one blue stripe, one green stripe and one brown stripe on the end. A copper choker wrapped itself around her neck as a copper tiara with the symbol of Earth in blue attached itself to her forehead. Her grasped the ends of her elbows and a pair of white gloves elbow length gloves formed. She pressed her legs together and a pair of blue knee-high boots with a two inch heel appeared. Her hair wound itself into a braid as her navy eyes snapped open. Next to Sailor Cosmos stood Sailor Earth.

They grasped hands and searched for the yoma. When they found it, it was attacking Max's new group of friends. Sailor Cosmos glanced at Sailor Earth, "Go ahead."

Sailor Earth pulled a lean aquamarine trident, which was at least half of her height, out of thin air, pointed it at the yoma and conjuring up a tidal wave, called out, **_"Sea of Poseidon, Tsunami!"_**

She jumped in front of Marik, who knew that it was his sister. Sailor Cosmos kissed her right palm, pulled out a rainbow colored ball and threw it towards the yomas; following Sailor Earth's attack with, **_"Butterflies of Light, Kiss!"_**

Yugi was now Yami and Ryou was now Bakura with the rest of the gang in protective positions of everybody. The yoma divided into two, sending the two attacks back at the girls, who then proceeded to deflect them with their shields.

"Crap!" Sailor Earth cursed underneath her breath, eyes narrowing at the two yomas.

"You can say that again," Sailor Cosmos told her partner.

The two girls looked at the yomas, then back at each other a couple times and then, in uniform, raised their right arm high, spread out their hand and closed their eyes.

Sailor Cosmos closed her eyes, and just before she realized they weren't able to merge, she pulled out a sword out of thin air: Artemis's Sword. She jumped in front of Sailor Earth and placed the sword in front of her left hand and shouted, **_"Sword of Artemis! AID ME!"_**

A silver wind spun out of the sword and began to absorb the attack of the yomas on the senshi of Earth.

She heard a **_"MIND CRUSH!" _**as she ran towards the lone yoma.

****

"NEVER COME BACK! YOU HEAR ME?"

Sailor Cosmos whispered, _"Father, hear your daughter's cry!"_

She then pulled the sword above her head, **_"SEAL OF ORICHALCOUS! TAKE YOUR CHILD OF DARKNESS AWAY FROM THIS DIMENSION! NEVER TO RETURN!"_**

A white circular object began to fly down upon the yoma, as soon as it reached the earth, it had the signs of the planets in color with a band of silver and gold around them. Sailor Cosmos aimed the sword towards the ground. Center. That's where the sword landed - perfectly in the center of the seal. It stood straight up, with the silver hilt pointing to the sky. Sailor Cosmos entered the seal and shouted, **_"BY THE POWER OF THE GALACTIC COUNCIL OF THE COSMOS, I BAN THEE TO HELL!"_**

Everyone in the gang made a collective gasp. Sailor Earth's navy eyes widened as she mumbled, "Not the prophesy. No…."

Sailor Cosmos raised her head towards the sky and her silver eyes glazed over. Pure white wings shot out of her back; with no screaming. Her fuku began to unravel, as a white spaghetti-strap Egyptian dress with two long slits went above mid-thigh replaced her Cosmos' fuku. She was bare foot with silver bindings around her arms her wrist to elbow and then one of each of her upper-arms. The seal appeared on her head as ice blue Lunarian and Egyptian letters formed on her back. Cosmos snapped out of her trance, as the yoma vanished. She glanced at Sailor Earth with a watery smile, the huge seal dissolved, and she began to collapse.

For some reason, Yami felt complied to save her from crashing on the ground. He ran, swiftly catching the Lunarian princess as she de-transformed into the girl known as Max Pegasus.

****

Chapter 4:

1_Reality, Drug, Grey Matter, Unforgiven, Fire and Ice, Imaginary, Reflections, The Love of a Cold Blooded Murderer, Just An Illusion, and Casanova. Awakened, Life, What Do You See, Caged, Pieces of Me, Everything, Secrecy, Here Comes the Rain, Time and Blood Written._

Reality, Drug, Grey Matter, Unforgiven, Fire and Ice, Imaginary, Reflections, The Love of a Cold Blooded Murderer, Just An Illusion, Casanova, Awakened, Life, What Do You See, Caged, Pieces of Me, Everything, Secrecy, Here Comes the Rain and Blood Written are my songs, go to fiction press to read them.

Time is Sarah McLaughlin's song from her Afterglow CD.

****

2_Reality_

My song.

****

3_Cosmos Eternal Light! Make-up!_

Spur of the moment for Usagi's new transformation.

****

4_Terra Vines Encase! Make-up!_

Again, spur of the moment for Ishizu's counterpart, Sailor Earth.


	5. Dreams

__

I hear you,

Amongst the shadows and wing of a dark night.

When I awaken silently, gently,…

…I hope that the world that first appears in my eyes…

…that the voice that touches my ears…

…I hope that it is him once again today.

Everything that is born from that voice…

…so that nobody has to feel any pain.

I love this town, where I'm together with him,

I love being in the rain, together with him,

I love the sounds I make, together with him.

I hear you everywhere,

Even if we were to drift apart on a cold morning…

Chobits

Chapter 5: _Dreams_

Ishizu immediately de-transformed from her Sailor Earth form, not bothering to conceal her counterpart nor did she care if the gang knew who she was.

"Usa-chan!" she cried and gathered the sleeping girl into her arms. "Wake up! Usa! C'mon! What happened?"

Seto was the first to notice Ishizu hadn't called the girl by her name and caught her upon doing so, "Why are you calling her 'Usa'?"

Ishizu's face fell as she turned to look at him. Her navy eyes locked with his.

"She honestly hates being called 'Max.' Her father's friends call him that, so she gets confused who they are talking to. Her mother used to call her 'Usagi', being shortened to 'Usa'." **1**

The gang took that as a decent answer. Yami stared at the white-silver haired Lunarian and inquired, "Why did she collapse?"

Ishizu gently smiled at the Pharaoh, "She does not have all of her memories. Similar to you, Pharaoh. She was involved with your life, but the Gods took her memories away from her, wanting her to create a strong bond with Earth, not just Egypt." **2**

A burst of silver-white light came from Usagi's body and Ishizu clasped a hand over her chest, sighing deeply. "At least she's alright. She will probably wake up in a day or so with no recollection of this. Do not mention this to her, do you understand?" **3**

The gang nodded, with the expectation of Seto.

"Why not?" he questioned Ishizu with a ferocity about her being Sailor Earth.

Ishizu's blue-green aura began to glow brightly, so everyone could see it. "Would you dare to trespass me, Kabia? I will not spare you. Nor will Serenity's other senshi. Understood?"

Seto glared, but nodded, "Fine."

**__**

Usagi's Dream World 

Usagi tumbled in a black abyss. She began to look around, after standing up. She stared at the supposed walls and then looked down at herself. She was dressed in a white spaghetti-strap Egyptian dress with two long slits went above mid-thigh. She was bare foot with silver bindings around her arms her wrist to elbow and then one of each of her upper-arms. Ice blue Lunarian and Egyptian letters formed on her back, though she did not see them.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she cried, immediately in defense mode.

A shadow appeared before her, the voice was harsh, "What? Don't you remember, **_Child_**?"

Time here,  
All but means nothing, just shadows that move across the wall  
They keep me company, but they don't ask of me  
They don't say nothing at all.  
And I need just a little more silence  
And I need just a little more time  
But you send your thieves to me  
Silently stalking me

"What am I supposed to remember?" Usagi asked the shadow as it kept moving around her. She closed her eyes, preparing herself to scream blood murder.

Dragging me into your war  
Would you give me no choice in this?  
I know you can't resist, trying reopen a sore

The shadow morphed into a man-like figure and wrapped it's thick fingers around her upper arms. Bruises formed as she moaned in pain, snapping her eyes shut.

"Let go," she whined and the shadow-morphed-man vanished and she cautiously opened her eyes.

Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone  
If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for

"Remember, Hikari! Those who forget their past are condemned to repeat it!" **4 **was shouted by another male figure as he appeared and screamed at her.

You see love - a tight, thorny thread that you spin in a circle of gold  
You have me to hold me  
A token for all to see  
Captured to be yours alone  
And I need just a little more silence,  
And I just need a little more time  
The courage to pull away  
There will be hell to pay  
The deeper you cut to the bone

She wailed, unsure of what was going on. The figure let go of her, her eyes opened, staring at the figure melt before her eyes.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone  
If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for

****

"DARTZ!" was the final scream.

Time here,  
All but means nothing,  
Just shadows that move across the wall  
They keep me company,  
But they don't ask of me  
They don't say nothing at all.

Usagi burst in tears, clutching her head, wailing, **_"NO! I LET ANOTHER PERSON SUFFER FOR MY SAKE! IT SHALL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"_**

Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone  
If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for

She stopped wailing when she felt two hands caress her back softly, soothing her, calming her down. She raised her head from the person's lap to stare at who was caressing her. Her sapphire-silver eyes still held tears; those did not pour down her face.

"Who are you?" she whispered, staring at the man with seven spikes for hair and face cloaked in black.

"You do not need to know now. Let it come to you, it will come. You will remember in time, my koi," he said, then leaned down to capture her lips. Then he pulled away, "Goodbye Kari-chan. I know you will come again."

Her eyes went void and she collapsed.

__

Time here,  
All but means nothing,  
Just shadows that move across the wall  
They keep me company,  
But they don't ask of me  
They don't say nothing at all. **5**

:Meanwhile:

Ishizu, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Marik, Té a, Tristan, Joey and Duke headed to Yugi's Grandfather's Game Shop; while Seto and Mokuba returned home as did Mai.

Yugi's Grandfather had shown Ishizu an old dusty room to place Usagi in, while he made tea for the rest of his visitors. They all began talking about Max or Usagi, until Ishizu stepped foot in the room. She let go of a deep breath, sat down and began sipping on the herbal decaffeinated tea.

"So…" Té a mumbled. "Is Max… err… Usagi…"

She never finished because Joey butted in, "What are we supposed to call her, Max or Usagi or Usa, or what?"

Ishizu smiled, "Whatever she will let you. Call her Max for time being until I tell her I told you that I called her Usagi, okay?"

The group nodded all together with mutters of "Sure," "Yea," or "Ok."

Té a resumed her question, after smacking Joey on the back of the head, "Anyways, is she okay? She was completely wiped out."

Ishizu nodded mindlessly.

Duke asked her the next question, "What happened at the restaurant?"

Ishizu opened her closed navy eyes to glance at Duke, then stared into her mug of tea. Before she got that chance to respond, everybody heard a deafening scream from Usagi, **"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME!"**

Yugi, Ishizu and Marik bolted upstairs to see what was wrong. Té a, Tristan, Duke, Ryou and Joey followed quickly behind them. Ishizu was by Usagi's side in the moment she stepped foot in the room. Usagi's right arm was reaching out to grab somebody, when tears sprung from the corners of her eyes and she shook her head back and forth as she wailed, **"NO! I LET ANOTHER PERSON SUFFER FOR MY SAKE! IT SHALL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"**

As fast as she started crying, it stopped and she whispered softly, "Who are you?"

She then fell limp and mumbled words in Lunarian and Egyptian, causing Bakura, Yami, Marik and Ishizu to take a double take of what she said.

Té a regained her senses and asked Ishizu, "What did she say?"

Ishizu turned her saddened eyes to the teenage girl, "Usagi said 'Mommy' in her native language and 'Daddy' in her other language. She never met her mother, for when she was born this time, her mother died giving birth to her. Her father was always away when she was a girl, therefore, she rarely, if ever, saw him."

"Let's go," Ishizu muttered and everyone followed her back to the living room.

This time, Yami came out of the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck and asked Ishizu, "What did you mean by 'when she was born this time'? Did she live another life?" **6**

"So curious, Pharaoh," Ishizu mumbled. "She has something to do with your past, but I am not allowed to tell you, for I too only know pieces of the past. Usagi is in the process of regaining all of her memories."

A loud groan filled Usagi's room, but only made a tiny whisper to the gang; which would passed it off as Yugi's Grandpa's cleaning the game shop.

:Usagi's room:

Usagi bolted from her sleep, sitting straight up from her waist. _'What's going on?'_ she thought, sacred of what she had seen in her dreams and what she had felt. Her right hand flew to her neck, hoping nobody had seen the bruises. Then she touched her lips; _'What an breathtaking kiss…'_

Helios **7 **appeared to Usagi from a black portal and touched her head softly. "I'm sorry, Serenity-Hime, Pluto wouldn't allow me to not send you those dreams…"

Usagi turned to Helios, curiously asked him, "What do they mean?"

Helios's lavender-blue eyes bore into her dark blue eyes.

"I believe the dreams are from your past, Serenity-Hime. I honestly cannot give you a correct response, so do not believe my every word."

"Can you send me a couple blissful and happy dreams?" Usagi softly asked. "I am still tired from fighting those stupid yomas…"

Helios nodded, touched her head and Usagi fell back asleep, dreaming of cotton candy, doughnuts, ice cream and other food she desired. Helios vanished as soon as he had appeared, mentally told Ishizu that Usagi was asleep again and he had returned to the center of the Earth, where he continued to send children happy dreams.

****

Chapter 5:

1_From 'Max' to 'Usagi' to 'Usa'._

Ishizu just this is part up to cover Usagi; she doesn't want the YGO gang to become suspicious of Usagi's being in Domino City.

****

2_"She does not have all of her memories. Similar to you, Pharaoh. She was involved with your life, but the Gods took her memories away from her, wanting her to create a strong bond with Earth, not just Egypt."_

Ishizu gave Yami a hint to his past, so he can think about something while

****

3_A burst of silver-white light came from Usagi's body and Ishizu clasped a hand over her chest, sighing deeply. "At least she's alright. She will probably wake up in a day or so with no recollection of this. Do not mention this to her, do you understand?"_

The burst of silver-white light from Usagi's body is her aura. Usagi will have no recollection of her fighting the monsters because Sailor Pluto doesn't want to know.

****

4_Those who forget their past are condemned to repeat it._

I got this from a sign in my Advanced Placement Government class. Thought it fit the story. Will later be explained.

****

5_Time_

A song by Sarah McLaughlin. I thought it was suitable for this section.

****

6_Yami's asking of 'when she was born this time'_

Another hint to Usagi's past, something the YGO gang will later ask Usagi about.

****

7_Helios_

He showed up because he knew that Sailor Pluto was sending Usagi these bizarre dreams, but couldn't do again against because Queen Selenity Usagi's mother wanted her to see them.


	6. Monday Morning

__

Casting a spell that will make sure we meet.

We place our hands atop one another's and see, we smile.

We pretend not to realize our true feelings…

…and suddenly,

…we fall in love.

I want to embrace only you,

Let me be with you,

Let me be with you.

Chobits

Chapter 6: _Monday Morning_

There was a set of knocks upon the white door. An instant **_rap_**, **_rap_**, **_rap_**. Demanding, sharp, precise marks on the door.

Usagi was still asleep in her king-sized water bed with silver, gold and white pillows surrounding her. She was entangled by her white Egyptian cotton sheets and a silver comforter that was coiled around her in a snake position.

On the first rap on the door, she mumbled, "Another five minutes, mama… please? I won't be late… I promise…"

On the second rap, she rolled over, whispering incoherent things into her pillow.

On the three rap, she bolted from her bed and to the door; unknowingly, she was carrying her light blue stuffed rabbit while rubbing one of her eyes from the sleep embedded in the corners. She opened the door to her apartment and yawned a "Good Morning…" to the group of people standing with smiles in front of her.

Té a laughed at the five foot female teenager still in her pajamas. "Ohayo Usa-chan! Are you ready for school?"

At that, Usagi leapt into the air. Her sapphire-silver eyes widened and she ran back to her bedroom. Té a and gang showed themselves in. They had gotten used to Usagi coming to the door in her pajamas almost every morning and then running back to her room to change.

Before Usagi was completely changed, she ran back into the kitchenette.

**"SCHOOL?" **she questioned her newest female friend, Té a Gardener.

Té a nodded, grinning at her friend's ruffled appearance. "You said you were ready to start yesterday. After all, I told you we only have a month for a winter break and then school starts again. I guess you really aren't ready!"

Usagi shook her head, "Nah. I hate school. First semester was a drag. It's _SOOOOOOOO_ **boring**. I mean, c'mon, what's the point? I hate being lectured for being late all the time…"

Usagi stifled another yawn and then turned around, grumbling as she went back into her bedroom, "Stupid school… stupid uniforms… stupid teachers… stupid homework… when will it end already?"

Yugi chuckled, "She seems out of it, Té a. What did you guys do last night anyways?"

Té a laughed at the thought, "Well… after our shopping-spree, we ate dinner at Silver Roses then we came back to her apartment, where we watched a bunch of old movies while snacking on a tub of ice cream. I forgot that Usa-chan has the effect of a bunny rabbit when she's eaten a whole carton of chocolate ice cream and she has a tendency to be drossy in the morning…"

Usagi came back out, dressed in Domino High School's uniform. It consisted of a white dress shirt, blue bow, pink jacket and blue skirt. On her feet were knee-high white socks with blue bunnies printed on them and white ballet flats. She was still brushing her hair and was arguing with her hair brush as she walked out.

"If you would just brush my stupid hair, it would make my life a whole heck of a lot easier, Té a-chan…"

She yanked out the white hairbrush, stretched it out in front of her like a lollipop and gave Té a her best puppy-dog-eyes look. Té a sighed and began to brush the never-ending-waterfall of hair Usagi always seemed to keep so neat. When Té a was done, Usagi immensely thanked her and then she proceeded to tie the golden cascade of hair into a braid. She immediately did not approve of it, so ended up tying it back into her regular round buns - one on each side of her head - with streamers past her ankles. She grinned at the group whole-heartily, before eying all of them. Té a was in the same uniform that she was, but Marik, Bakura, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were all in a shirt of their choice, a blue jacket and matching blue slacks. Marik wore a tan tank top, Bakura just had his jacket buttoned up, Yugi wore a black tank top and Tristan and Joey wore the same cream colored t-shirt.

Usagi smiled and grabbed her one-shoulder-strap white backpack with all her new school supplies. She stuck several Eggo waffles into her toaster and munched happily on them when they were done. Her mind wandered back to when Ishizu had told her that she had blurted out Usagi's actual name and her cover up for calling her 'Usa' instead of 'Max'.

__

A Week After Her "Incident" 

Ishizu had stayed with Usagi for the entire week she had slept through, even though Usagi didn't know that. Usagi had gotten up while Ishizu was asleep on her part of the bed. She stretched and noticed that her fifth guardian's cousin was asleep on the other side of the bed. Usagi giggled and went into the shower-bathroom to get ready for the days events. Ishizu had groggily woken up and was instantly alert when Usagi wasn't in the bed next to her. She let go of a deep breath when Usagi walked back into the bedroom and was smiling at her.

"Usagi-chan," Ishizu mumbled.

Usagi responded with, "Mmm-hmm, Ishizu-chan?"

"ItoldthegangthatIcallyou'Usa'insteadof'Max'becauseIdidn'tknowwhatelsetotellthem!" Ishizu blurted out in a rush, only to sigh.

Usagi turned around, a sweat drop on her forehead and a blank expression painted on her face, "Eh?"

Ishizu took a breath and explained that she had called Usagi by her name from the Sailor Dimension when she had collapsed after the attack against the yomas. She then explained that she told the gang that she called her 'Usa' because she didn't like being called 'Max' because it confused her when her father's friends were visiting.

Usagi had just laughed it off and told her friend it was okay.

End 

When Usagi had come back down to earth, she noted Té a was arguing with Joey over some assignment that had been assigned over the break, while Marik, Tristan and Bakura were betting on who would win. Yugi was caught in the middle of the riff-raff and Usagi just stood up and dragged him out of her apartment with her.

"So… um…" Yugi stuttered out, clearly surprised by her actions.

Usagi grinned, "What did you want to ask me before Té a wanted to go shopping?"

Yugi stared at the angel in front of him before thinking. "Oh! Yea! I wanted to know if you would talk to Yami…"

Usagi looked at the boy standing beside her, who was the exact same height as she was. "About what?"

"About life," Yugi said with a heavy sigh. "He doesn't know so much about his past. He tries to act like it's not bugging him, and my advice doesn't seem to be helping him. I can tell it's irritating him because he doesn't know what to expect…"

Usagi giggled, "Who does?"

Yugi's violet eyes stared into her sapphire-silver orbs as he turned to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she said, "who actually knows what the future has in store for them? I mean, I never have. Well, other than always being late to school, ignoring my teachers and not doing homework; there's nothing else I have control over…"

Yugi just watched as Usagi folded her hands behind her head and closed her eyes while they waited for the others.

"You have to let go of fear of the future. You can't control much of anything but what you do during the day you're living in. But I'd love to chat with him sometime. Is this Saturday okay with you?"

Yugi mindlessly nodded, "Yea, sounds great! Thanks for helping Yami, Usagi-chan!"

Té a, Marik, Bakura, Joey and Tristan chose that moment to show up outside Usagi's door in a panic. Usagi clutched onto Yugi's arm while the two of them laughed at their group of friends. Usagi locked the door and they headed down stairs to catch Usagi's limo to school.

: At Domino High School:

Usagi, Té a, Yugi and Marik all had first hour English together. Not even fifteen minutes into their teacher's lecture, Usagi had already dozed off into memory lane.

: Meanwhile:

Place Unidentified 

"Your majesty…" a calm voice began to speak after waving a white-gloved covered hand over a liquid-illusion portal as it vanished. The 5' 7" time keeper bowed to the white dress regal-looking woman sitting on a chair of white-pearl and silver marble. In her hand was a fairly large staff that resembled a key with a heart and garnet on the top. She was dressed in a white body suit with a black sailor collar and skirt. A dark red bow was in the center of the chest with a maroon compact in the center and a matching bow was in the back attached to the skirt. Black boots adorned her feet as a maroon colored choker was wrapped around her neck. Dark green hair was swept in a single bun on the back of her head. A gold tiara with a dark red garnet gem was in the center of her forehead.

"Cut that out, Setsuna," came the majesty's tranquil and serene response. She was dressed in a white strapless flow-y dress with a lavender bow tied in the front of the dress with a golden upward crescent moon brooch in the center. Her white hair was tied in matching buns on either side of her head and her lavender eyes held a sparkle of humor inside them. A golden right-side-up crescent moon glowed on her forehead, "you know I hate that title and bowing stuff and so does my daughter."

Setsuna just nodded in response. "Yes, … Selenity-sama. Is this the beginning of a new future?"

Selenity-sama softly smiled at her daughter's fifth guardian from the planet of Pluto. She shook her head and remembered that none of her daughter's guardians had known about her past life after their memory swipe, "No, Setsuna. This is the future my daughter has always wanted. She is already bonding with her youngest child and she will worm her way back into the Pharaoh's heart. You know it didn't take her long to worm her way into any of the outer senshi's hearts."

The guardian of Pluto nodded, a small smile graced her lips, "Yes Selenity-sama. I do recall that. Serenity-hime has a way of always being a kitten around people and gracing them with her everlasting happiness."

"Not so much her happiness, Setsuna." Selenity's voice came out in a set of melodic whispers, "it is her heart. Her heart of gold and her innocence. She wants everyone to like her, even though she knows that she can not make everyone like her. She so much like her sister."

"Sister?" the time keeper questioned, uncertain of Serenity-hime's family.

"Yes," was the only response she received from the majestic queen of the moon, as she sat peacefully watching her daughter grow into a young lady through via the liquid-illusion portals Sailor Pluto commanded from the Time Gates.


	7. Falling in Love All Over Again

__

Author's Notes/Comments/Rants/Shout Outs:

****

3 I love all my reviewers! You keep me inspired and entertained!

Piter-chan: hugs reviewers chibi forms WE WUV YOU GUYS!

__

Thanks to all of you who make this story a success for me and make me proud to keep writing it! 3

And so, my shout outs are as follows:

lily-chan2:

__

I hope this is soon… It's sort of late due to my tiredness from the sports camps kids I've been watching all week, but I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks much!

****

Phoenix Bakura:

__

What would I do without you? o.O so "Anii-chan" is sister, right? 3 I'll use that in my story! Well, you're gonna have to keep reading to find out just WHO Usagi's SISTER is, now aren't you? dodges tomatoes and whatever else being thrown at me Yami and Yugi are yours, I got the point! But I CLAIM HIIRO! AND FEI-FEI, for Piter-chan that is! Thanks much and UPDATE, I NEED SOMETHING TO READ!

****

Selene-Selenity:

__

Wicked! What a cool word! I'm gonna start using it, alright? . Keeping people on their toes is my job! The couple chapters after this will probably be a bit more relaxed, but you probably won't understand much in an upcoming chapter! bows Thanks much!

princess moon shadow:

__

bows I'm pleased you liked it! Hope this is just as enjoyable! Thanks much!

Kallista Starshooter:

__

Well, the sister-thing is my twist, and I'll throw the readers in for a HUGE loop when her sister is revealed! You'll just have to be patient with me, eh dude! Is this a soon enough update? Hope so! Thanks much!

Hoshiko Megami:

__

I still love your name! This is a tad bit late because I've been crashing at home after a 7 am to 5 pm sports camp I've been working at, so hope this good enough! Thanks much!

There cannot be a crisis this week,

my schedule is already full!

Anonymous

Chapter 7 : _Falling in Love All Over Again_

The week flew by like a simple blur in time and Usagi found herself getting ready for her "date" with Yugi's counterpart, Yami. Smiling to herself in the mirror, she thought back to when she had first seen Yami. She had been dancing against Johnny Steps, and won. Of course, Johnny had thrown a hiss-y fit like a toddler before he stormed away. But she had caught Yami staring at her after the dance. She remembered feeling like she had known him at some point in time, but wasn't sure as to just where she recognized the young adult-looking teen.

She skipped into her walk-in closet and began digging for a suitable, comfortable outfit for a supposed date.

__

'Thank Goddess Puu is a fashion designer! I have no idea what I'd do without her!' **1 **she mentally cheered as she pulled out a black spaghetti strap dress with a silver corset on the outside of the dress, creating a boost in her chest while showing off her tiny torso and sliming her waist with black-silver lace attached underneath the corset. She slipped it on and tied the front of the silver corset with the black silk ribbons together tightly. She ruffled the lace gently and stared at herself.

A burst of giggles came out of her mouth as she realized that none of her planetary senshi would have ever seen her dress the way she was dressing these days.

She then stared at her tresses that cascaded to the floor like a waterfall of gold and silver. She ran a hand through them, pondering what she should do with it. She then rummaged around for her disguise pen. With a cry of triumph, she flicked it into the air and shouted, "Lunar Disguise Pen! Place my hair into a chic style!"

When the disguise pen was done, her hair had been pulled back, twisted and held up by a silver banana clip. Several braids were weaved through and the rest of her hair fell in soft curls to her waist. She beamed to the mirror and dug around her closet for a pair of shoes. She came across a pair of silver metallic ballet flats with black ribbons that she could wind up her legs to her knees. She grinned, slipped them on and tied the ribbons tightly.

She painted crimson lipstick on her lips along with black eyeliner and black mascara on her eyes.

Glancing one last time in the mirror, she grabbed her keys, purse, cell phone and a black choker with an eight-pointed silver star in the center. She placed the choker on before practically running all the way to where she and Yami were supposed to meet - the ancient library; just to be on time. To her disappointment, Yami wasn't there. She poked around a bit before fidgeting nervously in the front of the library's stairs.

"Hey baby," came a deep voice that she instantly knew it didn't belong to Yami. Before she could turn around and give the guy a piece of her mind, she felt his hand grab her round derrière. She grabbed his wrist and sunk her silver painted nails into his skin. He would've immediately let go, but she whirled around to round-house kick him in the face. Her sapphire-silver eyes flashed black as she glared at the poor soul who had inappropriately touched her. She hissed venomously, "Never try to pull a stunt like that again. Or so help me Selene, I will see to it myself that you are permanently never able to have children."

The guy was smart enough to take a hint; because as soon as Usagi had let go of his bleeding wrist, he bolted away from her.

At that moment, Yami ran up to her, a hidden worry buried in his crimson eyes and asked her if she was okay. She nodded mindlessly and wrapped both of her arms around his waist. He gently wrapped his arms around her; unsure of what else to do. He placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead. She seemed to melt into his embrace.

"So Usagi-san," came Yami's soothing deep voice; Usagi felt her knees give way, "where are we going?"

She looked up at him to beam and chirped happily, "Just Usagi or Usa-chan, mk, Yami-chan?"

A pink-red color crept across his tan face, but he nodded in response while holding her up. She smiled and planted a crimson kiss on his cheek before releasing him. She slipped her delicate, pale hand into his fairly-large, tan hand as she tugged him to her favorite coffee shop.

"Let's go to Silver Rose Café **2**, first," she said sweetly and then asked, "is that okay with you, Yami-chan?"

Yami nodded and gently held her hand as he walked behind her.

After eating lunch, they wandered aimlessly around the town. Usagi accidentally bummed into a tiny blonde with glasses covering her blue-green eyes, while she held onto Yami's left arm as they were headed to the museum. **3**

**_"HEY!" _**cried the girl, before Usagi could apologize. "You should apologize, blondie!"

Usagi's sapphire-silver eyes widened to the size of saucers and she subconsciously held onto Yami tighter, "I'm so sorry! I'm new in town and my boyfrie--…"

**"YUGI!" **the girl cried and latched onto his other arm. "How are you? What are you doing? Where are you going? What is **_SHE_** doing with you? **_I'm_** **your girlfriend**, right? What's going on?"

**"LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND BRAT!" **Usagi cried, eyes darkening to an onyx shade appearing to be an abyss.

The girl turned her undivided attention to the silver-gold haired girl on Yami's other arm.

"**Excuse me? _Yugi_** is **_my _boyfriend**!" she screeched in an annoying high pitch.

Usagi let a giggle escape her lips as her attempted to cover her mouth with her hand. She hid her face behind Yami as she ended up in full-blown laughter. When she had finally calmed herself down enough to speak, she said, "This is Yami Nemesis, kiddo. And **YAMI **is **MY BOYFRIEND**. Now run along and play with your dolls, honey."

**"WHAT?" **sputtered the blond haired girl. "First of all, **I'm **a **_COLLEGE_** student, not a **kid**, _blondie. _Now, where's **_YUGI?"_**

Meanwhile Yami was mentally speaking with Yugi. When they had come to an agreement of where he was, Yami took the opportunity to speak, "He's attending a conference, right now, Rebecca."

Rebecca looked sheepishly embarrassed and immediately let go of Yami.

"You sure don't act like you're in college," Usagi mumbled softly. Yami clamped his hand over her mouth before Rebecca could hear the rest of Usagi's sentence.

"C'mon, Usa-chan. We're late to see Ms. Ishtar," he said aloud and wrapped an arm around his 'girlfriend' before quickly walking away with her.

Yami pulled her aside in the garden they were walking, leaving Rebecaa to find her way. The garden lead to the museum. When they stopped to peer at the flowers, crimson clashed with sapphire-silver.

"Did you actually mean that?" he asked softly as his hand cupped her cheek.

Usagi's face appeared mystified. The tips of her ears burned red as she sputtered out, "What?"

Yami sighed and hugged the petite tenshi around her waist. She buried her face into his black tank top and carefully avoiding the chains connecting to his Millennium Puzzle. Her slender arms snaked their away around his neck. The silence of the garden consumed the two.

"Yes," she murmured into his shirt, after a seemingly eternity of silence pasted between them, leaving them to their own thoughts, "I meant it."

She didn't realize he had heard; but knew he had, when he kissed the top of her forehead. She smiled and looked up at him. She cocked her head to one side and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She blushed and Yami's black eyebrows raised. She stood on her tip toes as he leaned down. Their lips met in a sweet and soft; yet remarkably eloquent, kiss and their tongues dueled for control. They slowly broke away, cheeks flushed pink and their lungs slowly began to fill with air.

The moment was ruined when a screeched penetrated the air.

**_"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_**

People began scattering like bugs from one particular area and claiming it was the end of the world. Shouts of incoherent things were heard as a loud rumble echoed throughout the normally calm city of Domino.

Usagi let out a deep sigh, before swiftly pecking Yami's cheek, leaving a heart shape in red on his cheek and ran into a nearby alley to henshin. Yami carefully watched her as she transformed and ran off to fight. When she began fighting, the yoma multiplied into four yomas.

**"COSMIC GALATIC OBLIVION!" **she cried, pulling forth her staff from her space sub pocket and hurling the attack at two of the yomas.

Neither of them had time to react when she attacked two of the yomas head on, only to be attacked by the other two yomas. Her body collapsed in a heap on the ground and Yami immediately was at her side.

**"DEADLY SCREAM!" **cried a voice from on top of the building.

The purple blast destroyed two of the yomas and the remaining yomas turned in fury and rage to look up their new attacker.

With two clicks of her knee high black boots announced her presence on top of the building. Yami turned his gaze and looked up to study the new senshi.

The new senshi was dressed similarly to Sailor Cosmos, only she had several differences in her fuku. She had elbow-length white gloves with three black rolls on the top and in her hands was a fairly large staff that resembled a key with a heart and garnet gem in the center of the heart, on the top. She was dressed in a white body suit with a black sailor collar and skirt. A dark red bow was in the center of the chest with a maroon compact in the center and a matching bow was in the back attached to the skirt. A maroon colored choker was wrapped around her neck. Her dark green hair was swept in a single bun on the back of her head. A gold tiara with a dark red garnet gem was in the center of her forehead.

Her crimson eyes narrowed at the two yomas, her voice was extremely calm for someone who was engaging in battle, "This ends now."

The yomas immediately attacked her as if she was bait on a hook line for fish. Yami watched from afar with Sailor Cosmos in his arms, bleeding and unconscious.

Sailor Cosmos had barely gained consciousness when the yomas fluttered to dust with the senshi's attack.

"Puu…" her voice was softened but blood trickled out of the edge of her mouth. **4**

"Cosmos-chan, you shouldn't be speaking," Yami reprimanded her. She just gave him a bloodily smile before passing out.

The new senshi approached him.

"Greetings, Yami-ouja-sama. I am Serenity-hime's fifth guardian, Sailor Pluto. Please excuse my leaving so quickly, but tell Serenity-hime that I stopped by and wish her the best. Thank you, Yami-ouja-sama." **5**

In a quick flash of black and dark red, the Meiousei no Senshi disappeared, leaving only the trails of dust in her wake. **6**

****

Chapter 7:

1_'Thank Goddess Puu is a fashion designer! I have no idea what I'd do without her!'_

HINT: Setsuna wanted to be a fashion designer. Next chapter, the spotlight will focus on her.

****

2_Silver Rose Café_

HINT: This is going to have something to do with Makoto.

****

3_Usagi accidentally bummed into a tiny blonde with glasses covering her blue-green eyes, while she held onto Yami's left arm as they were headed to the museum._

laughs I really had fun with this entire scene, even though you do not catch the brat's name until the last couple sentences.

****

4_Puu_

I think the nickname actually was shortened from "Puruutuo," but nobody can be certain. Chibi Usagi is the first character to call Sailor Pluto "Puu," so I thought it would be okay if Usagi were to use the nickname.

****

5_Yami-ouja-sama_

Ouji actually means 'prince,' but I could not find the word for 'pharaoh' so I subtutited it with prince. Happy? Good.

****

6_Meiousei no Senshi_

The Sailor Solider of Pluto.


	8. Timeless: Meiou Setsuna

__

AN: Ah, another chapter finished! 3 I love you guys! You reviewers and even those of you who don't review keep this story going! Thank you! And now, SHOUT OUTS!

****

princess moon shadow:

I'm so glad you enjoy this story! I'll be quite frank with you, I started this on a tangent! Really! I didn't think I was going to continue it, but, with all of you guys supporting me, how could I not? Enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

****

Hoshiko Megami:

Ah, waves hands screw my schedule for time being! Actually, I had better not, but maybe,… some day? Yes, how DID you come up with your name? It's so sweet! I managed this chapter in and hopefully I squeeze another one in next week… hopefully! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

****

CosmosAngel1:

Well, here's part two with Setsuna! I hope this is just as well written as before! Yea, I enjoyed including Rebecca (YGO) into the whole story. I originally wasn't going to, but it seemed to fit, don't you think? Enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

****

Kallista Starshooter:

blinks Oh, yea, I forgot about the sister thing! ;;; Well, that doesn't play a huge role until later, can you wait? I've thrown in a twist with it, so I'm hoping it comes out alright! Is keeping the chapters short okay, or should they be slightly longer? Enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

****

Flame Ivy Moon:

I'm glad you liked, no wait, LOVED it! Keep reviewing, m'k? Enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

And finally, **Jennifer Krause**!

Thank you so much for your input! You have NO IDEA how much it means to me! bows I'm still thinking about the whole thing we dicussed… I think the idea you threw at me with work in Chapter 12, but it may be postponed, m'kay? (the chapter…) Enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

Tenshi no Yupiteru

Piter-chan: wails indignity HEY! cries Don't forget about me! I'm the special one!

Yupiteru: Alright. Let's do this again.

Tenshi no Yupiteru

And Piter-chan

Piter-chan: stomps foot What? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU THAT YOU PUT MY NAME ON THE SECOND LINE?

Yupiteru: sighs This might take awhile! No, Piter, I love you, alright. Let's do this again.

Tenshi no Yupiteru and Piter-chan

Piter-chan: stares at screen with black eyes I need stand out, Yup-chan! At least my name! puppy dog eyes PWLEASE?

Yupiteru: mumbles How come I always fall for those eyes?

Piter-chan: chirps Because you love me, Yup-chan! And because you're gullible!

Yupiteru: AM NOT! And just for THAT, no bolding your name. Pfft. Be happy your name is even ON the story!

Piter-chan: wraps chibi arms around Yupiteru's point finger sobs hopelessly YOU HATE ME!

Yupiteru: smacks forehead on desk You're on something. Is it that time of the month for you?

Piter-chan: blinks What's a time of the month?

Yupiteru: sighs Nevermind, Piter.

We've been through so much together,

and most of it was your fault!

Anonymous

Chapter 8: _Timeless: Meiou Setsuna_

Several weeks pasted as school picked up speed, into its normal whirlwind of colors, page after page of notes, day after day of waiting for lunch and impatiently waiting for the end of the day. It was Saturday, and for that, Usagi was extremely excited and happy that she could kick back and relax.

She leaned back into her bed, her face glazed with a hundred-watt smile and sapphire-silver eyes twinkling in merriment. Her tresses were fanned around her head creating a halo appearance while covering her pillows, sheets and comforter in liquid gold and silver. She was staring at her cream colored ceiling with the posters and photographs she had posted on the ceiling. When the doorbell rang, she sat up straight and instantly began rummaging around for her clothes.

**"SHOOT! I FORGOT! I'M GOING SHOPPING WITH TÉ A AND MAI! IIE!" 1 **came her shrill cry as she ran around at lighting speed.

__

Outside

Tea and Mai had pressed their ears against Usagi's apartment door, waiting to hear her reaction; and sure enough, they got one.

****

"SHOOT! I FORGOT! I'M GOING SHOPPING WITH TÉ A AND MAI! IIE!"

Both girls dissolved into giggles and sunk to the floor silently laughing and clutching their sides at Usagi's high-pitched wail.

__

Inside

Usagi pulled on a pair of faded blue flare low-rise jeans while hopping around to find a shirt. She slipped on a pair of black all-star converse shoes. She pulled on a white fishnet jacket with hoodie and a black t-shirt on top with _'STAR' _printed in silver glitter on it on top. She threw her hair into twin pigtails instead of her regular round buns and dabbed her eyes in silver eye-shadow and lashes in black mascara. As she opened the door, closed her eyes, plugged her ears, she sputtered out without breathing for several seconds, **2**

"HoldonasecI'mlookingformypurse,I'llbejustasec,couldyouguysholdon?I'mreallysorry!Igotuplateand_COMPLETELY_forgotweweregoingshopping!Pleaseexcusethemess,Ihaveyettocleanup,m'kay?Ah!Foundit!Ready?C'mon,let'sgo!"

She slowly opened her eyes and let go of her fingers in ears and blinked several times as she saw her two only female friends rolling on the hallway in laughter. She bit her lip as a giggle escaped her lips. She nudged both of the them in the side and received two shrieks in response.

"I didn't know we weren't going shopping and instead having a laughing-on-the-floor party!"

Mai faked a glare at Usagi as she stood up, attempting in controlling her laughter, and helping Té a up as well. Usagi studied the two. Mai was the tallest at five foot five and was wearing a lavender strapless corset and violet mid-thigh skirt. She had on her knee-high violet boots and had her blonde hair flipped over her shoulder. Té a was actually five foot three without her blue platform sandals, but she liked the boost in height, so she constantly wore them. She had on a yellow spaghetti strap dress with blue jean capris underneath the dress; the dress ended at mid-thigh. Her brown hair was tied back in a yellow barrette, slightly reminding Usagi of a Naru-Minako look. She grinned even though it hurt that she hadn't seen her friends in awhile, "Let's go!"

Mai drove the three of them, while blasting music as loud as possible as they rode with the top of Mai's lavender car down. When the three girls got to the mall, they caught several whistles and a couple of "Hey babe!" from random guys, but promptly ignored them.

"Where to first?" Mai asked.

Usagi was admiring the newest shop, Timeless, through a window. Mai smirked at Usagi's choice of a first shop, while Té a was admiring the girly shop next door to Timeless, Forever 21.

"Let's go into Timeless **3**, even though they're really expensive, ok?"

Two mindless nods were received.

Mai dragged both of the girls into Timeless. Usagi's sapphire-silver eyes widened and she immediately began looking for a new dress. Té a was about to complain until Usagi chucked a silver halter at her.

**"TRY IT ON!" **was the only thing they got from Usagi as she practically tore through the entire department.

When Usagi had enough clothes to try on, she began ringing the bell hastily. A laugh resounded and Usagi blinked once. Twice. Wasn't that Setsuna's voice? What was she doing in this dimension? Wasn't she unallowed to leave the Times Gates, let alone leave the Sailor Moon dimension?

When Setsuna walked out of the back room, she hollered back at her cousin, Ishizu, "Hold on a minute, I have a couple customers!"

She turned to Usagi with her garnet eyes closed while standing behind the cash register and a smile on her face, "Hello there! How can I help you today?"

Usagi's jaw dropped and hung there for several seconds.

"Puu?"

Setsuna's garnet eyes snapped opened as her smile fell and stared unblinkingly into Usagi's sapphire-silver orbs. The smile crept into her face again when she recognized the petite teenager as her hime.

Usagi dropped all of her clothes into a heap and lunged herself at the Time Guardian with a bear hug, instantly drilling her fifth guardian at such a rapid speed Setsuna could possibly hope to understand her,

**"PUU!ITISYOU!IMISSYOUGUYS!HOWLONGHAVEYOUHADTHISSHOPOPEN?WHYDIDN'TYOUTELLEMEYOUWERECOMING?ICOULD'VECLEANEDMYAPARTMENT!EKK!ISTILLNEEDTODOTHAT!WHENDIDYOUGETHERE?HOWLONGAREYOUSTAYING?WHO'SINTHEBACK?CANIGETAKEYTOTHEDRESSINGROOM?IREALLYLOVEYOURCLOTHING!IKNEWYOU'DBEAGREATFASHIONDESIGNER!"**

**_"USAGI!" _**Té a and Mai cried, "Why did you just _DROP _of all of the clothes you were going to try on, on the floor? I'm sure the owner won't be to pleased with you!"

Setsuna laughed at the two other teenagers and hugged her hime back.

"It's okay, really. Usagi-hime is probably one of my best customers!" Setsuna told the two girls, dismissing the issue with a wave of her hand, as if the clothes on the floor were not a problem.

"Usagi-hime?" Té a asked the owner of Timeless, completely clueless about Usagi's other life.

Usagi mindlessly nodded completely forgetting that Setsuna always called her that, but instantly began brewing a plan in her head.

"Suna-mama raised me while my daddy was working with everybody after my mom died. My mom and her were almost-sisters, that's why Suna raised me! She called me 'Usagi-hime' because she and my mom used to joke that we lived in a castle and I was the princess and mommy was the queen and daddy was the king and Suna-mama was my aunt, who was queen of her own castle!" **4**

Usagi had a big smile gracing her face as she grinned up at her fifth guardian, "Right Suna-mama?"

Setsuna smiled and placed a butterfly kiss on her hime's forehead, "Of course Usagi-hime. Now, you said you would like a key to try on clothes, right?"

Usagi immediately nodded in response, her eyes closed with the big smile still on her face. Setsuna walked back to the back room to get the keys for the 'fitting rooms'.

"Wow Usagi-chan," Mai whispered, "I didn't know you knew the fashion designer of these clothes! She designs amazing clothes! I'm buying from here from now on!"

Té a nodded, "How long have you have you know her?"

Usagi grinned, "Since I was six… that's when dad hired her to take care of me. She was only ten years older than I was, so she was more like a sister to me than a nanny."

"Okay," Setsuna said as she walked out of the back room, "who wants to try on clothes first?"

Usagi immediately had her hand in the air, **"I DO!"**

Setsuna laughed lightly, "I should've known that, eh, Usa-chan?"

Usagi happily nodded as she bounced up and down and quickly picked up her clothes off of the floor.

"Did you design it like a runway, Suna-mama?"

Setsuna nodded and gently placed a finger on Usagi forehead, "Just for you, hime."

"By the way," she said, turning to all three of the girls, "would you girls like to model my new line in my cousin's magazine, 'Forever Fashion' ?" **5**

All three female teenagers enthusiastically nodded with gold stars in their eyes.

"Alright, it's settled. A week from tomorrow is the shoot, so I'll pull you guys out of school around 11 o'clock sharp. Be ready!" Setsuna said in a sing-song voice as she opened three fitting rooms for the girls with walk ways on the other side.

"Alright, go try on those clothes!"

Ishizu had snuck in to watch the girls reaction to modeling.

"And did you tell them they'll be modeling on the other side?"

Setsuna shook her head, "That's the beauty of it. Usagi will probably suspect it will be coming, but the other two won't and thus, the photographers get a first look at three random models without knowing they're actually modeling."

Setsuna and Ishizu made their way to the other side of the fitting rooms and Setsuna called over the doors, "Alright, who's coming out first!"

**"ME!" **cried Usagi with a burst of enthusiasm and energy. She came out in a strapless crimson bodice with off-the-shoulder crimson lace sleeves that ended in a flutter around her fingers and a black satin piece of material attached underneath and hanging loosely in pools of material to the floor. She sauntered her way down the walk way, gave her best smile with a pose and turned and walked back.

Mai followed Usagi in a violet halter dress that clung to her like a second skin with a daring plunge that ended at her belly-button and connected the sections of material together by gold circular chains placed methodically on the dress. She gave her sexist smile and tossed her hair over her shoulders before returning to her dressing room.

Té a came out more shyly in a dark blue satin dress with off-the-shoulder straps. It brought the cerulean color out in her eyes and made her look more like an ice fairy, if nothing else. The dress ended around mid-thigh; however it had a silver-ice-blue see-through materials attached underneath with a bell-shape to it. All she needed was a silver tiara and blue wings and she could a fairy queen. **6**

****

Chapter 8:

1_Iie_

Japanese meaning "no"

****

2Usagi's plugging her ears and closing her eyes

She's prepared for Rei to scream at her for getting up late

****

3Timeless

Setsuna's clothing shop. I thought it was appropriate because she's the Time Guardian.

****

4'Living in a castle' story

Spur of the moment thing, completely pointless and random, it seems to fit.

****

5Fashion Forever magazine

Completely made up. My own magazine… ;;; well, not really…

****

6The dresses worn my Usagi, Té a and Mai

I made/designed those dresses.


	9. Just When I Found You

Author's Note:

Well another chapter is finished! . I'm going to treat myself with a bowl of ice cream, or better yet, Starbucks! SQUEE! Time for shout-outs, once again… /sighs\\ the chapter doesn't take half the time the shout-outs take, but I find writing the shout-outs are the most fun! . here goes:

****

Rutoh-Chan:

__

Yea, the story is pretty much just on a whim! If I didn't have any reviews, I probably would have dropped the story on the spot. The other scouts, ah, yes, I remember! They make their first entrance in chapter 11 - I hope that won't be too long to wait. The scouts react to this event? I'm not sure I follow you. They have no idea what Usagi is doing, actually. They will in later chapters, just not any time soon! Ah, chapter 11 is when the scouts appear. And after that chapter until the rest of the story. Including the three scouts that don't appear for most of the second half of the story (you'll understand later). /blushes\\ This story is perfect? I feel so honored//bows\\ Thanks much!

Hoshiko Megami:

__

Ah, interesting way to pick your name! My friends picked mine, actually. O.O You're the first reviewer to want a picture of the girls in their outfits//hugs\\ I'm still working on the sketches of the dresses, but I assure you I'll have them finished and I'll email them to you. Is that alright? I think I actually borrowed one of the designs from a Chobits picture I have, so technically that dress doesn't belong to me, but the actual one I made of it, does! Is this a soon enough update? Thanks much!

****

princess moon shadow:

__

/smiles\\ I'm glad you like this story so much! How'd you decide on your name? It's very intriguing! Thanks much!

****

Flame Ivy Moon:

__

You too! Where'd you get your name? I hope this is soon enough of an update! When school starts (in less than a month), you'll probably see less updates, but I promise to continue it and update every summer! Thanks much!

****

Chaos Moon Angel:

__

Ah, another awesome name! How'd you come up with it//puppy dog eyes\\ Really? I can use "wicked" too? AWESOMENESS//cough\\ I mean, WICKED! A double review? What's a "double review"? I don't speak/write/understand English (it's not my first language, I'm striving to learn more of it) that well… /blushes\\ I feel kinda stupid when people say things I don't understand and generally people stare at me when I ask weird questions about something obvious. NO hints. But I currently thinking of changing who she is in the story… I don't think I like what I did with her. Chica… um, is that English? Is this soon enough? Thanks much!

**__**

NOTE: This is the ninth installment and probably the second to last I'll actually get around to posting, so please bear with me when school starts! I'll probably update at least once every two months, if I'm lucky…

Much Love,

Tenshi no Yupiteru… and, Piter-chan (who, Thank Goddess!) is asleep in her Lime rose!

__

Love is a flower,

friendship is a sheltering tree.

Anonymous

Chapter 9: _Just When I Found You_

Setsuna Meiou leaned against the wall in the photo shoot runaway, gauging all of the models on a scale of one to ten; mentally, one being the best and ten being the worst. She had lost track of how many five's and six's she had given the wanna-be-models walking down the runaway with skimpy, poorly made and designed clothes. She tossed her dark green locks over her shoulder and shifted somewhat as she sipped on her hot black coffee. Her ruffles were disheveled on her white dress shirt; the ruffles were where the collar would be, but she preferred the long, flow-y ruffles to a collar. Her crimson dress-jacket was tossed over her right shoulder and held down on the inside by her index and middle fingers from her right hand. Adorning her legs was a comfortable pair of light-blue jeans and on her feet were crimson high heels, making her taller than usual.

This was Usagi's tenth modeling competition, but Usagi treated it like it was her first, because she was fidgeting nervously in the back. She tugged at her ice-blue dress hem and argued silently with the incredibly bothersome and ever-tight white hose she wore. Té a was also modeling; however she was lined up to go in front of Usagi. The models were allowed to wear two outfits from any company of their choice with professional make-artists and hairstylists fixing their hair and faces.

Té a watched Usagi fidget and let a muted giggle escape her cherry lips. She wore a deep red dress designed by Setsuna. It only had one shoulder strap on the right that was made of several thinner straps; however, on her left arm was a glittery-red-see-through sleeve that was puffy until mid-upper-arm, where a dark red ribbon was tied around her arm and in a small bow. The dress itself was a soft red material with gold glitter creeping up the sides around the mid-thigh slit on her right side. Her shoes were a matching shade of red with a three-inch heel and a ribbon wrapped around her ankle several times before ending in a knot. Té a didn't approve of the slit, but this was a competition, just as Setsuna had prepared them.

__

flashback

_"No one will be nice to a bunch of new, younger teenage girls. Just because you are younger than most of them, beautiful compared to most of them, and probably will receive more attention than they do, does not mean you should back down," Setsuna had ordered when they were in Usagi's limo to the shoot._

"Go ahead and steal the limelight from them and you will make more money. Just ask Ishizu-chan, she's the one deciding which pictures appear in magazines. Alright, girls?"

__

end

Té a shook her head and studied Usagi's dress. It was a halter silver-ice-blue color with the straps tied around her neck twice before ending in a double knot behind her neck. The back scooped into a v-shape with a crisscross pattern until the end of the v-shape; towards the waist. From there, the dress pooled around Usagi's feet covering any sight of her shoes. Underneath the halter was a transparent layer of dark blue material. It was an off-the-shoulder add-on to the dress and one could barely catch a glimpse the material at the end of the silver-ice-blue silk material. Usagi bit her rose colored lips and gave Té a a half-smile.

"You look fabulous, Usa-chan," Té a teased her friend. "You've already bagged this competition!"

Usagi gave her friend an unladylike snort, "Yea right Té a-chan! You're the one who's gonna win! I should have gone with the other dress Setsuna gave me! Why didn't I choose it? This one makes my exasperating gold hair stand out!"

Té a chuckled, and laid her recently manicured hand on Usagi's shoulder and stood behind her.

"It's alright Usa. Just take a deep breath and focus on something else. What other dress did you bring from the competition?"

Usagi took a deep breath as Té a had recommended and beamed, "I brought the grown-up version of a dress Setsuna made me when I was five. It's cream-colored dress with one and half inch straps that hang more off-the-shoulders than stay on."

Usagi touched her shoulders, attempting to show Té a instead of verbally explaining it.

"Then it has these green vines and gorgeous deep rose and pale yellow flowers creeping up from the end. They're on a transparent colored material that really flow-y and starts right after the cream colored bows on each side. The ends of the ribbons end at around my ankles. There are also these pink butterflies and green vines on the top part too! The only part I don't like is the person who made the dress cut the front of it so low! It puffs my chest out! Like I'm trying to show off!"

Té a gave Usagi a smile and leaned in to hear her mutter, "I have a size 34C cup. It annoys me!"

Té a let out a heartily chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Usagi's fragile-looking shoulders and closed her cerulean eyes. Usagi hugged Té a around her waist and asked, "What dress did you bring? I thought you brought the green one, but I wasn't sure!"

"Yea, I brought the green one. It doesn't have straps, which irritates me, but it's like it's made of vine-like things. Like the person who made it wrapped material into tight dark green vines and just wove them around a mannequin! But the vines end around mid-thigh, where this light green material that also a vine pattern etched into it flows to my feet."

Té a shook her head, "Somebody was staring at one to many flowers when she designed these dresses!"

Usagi giggled, "I'm glad you like them!"

"You designed them?" Té a gasped.

Usagi nodded, "Yea, Suna-mama used to take me into the gardens my mom had planted. I remember there was this waterfall in the c-----…"

**"GARDENER!" **interrupted their conversation.

Té a let out an **_"EEP!" _**and quickly let go of Usagi. She winked one last time at her friend and whispered, "Break a leg, Usa-chan!" before she was ushered onto the runway.

Usagi sat there dumbfound. Break a leg? She didn't want to break a leg! Especially not walking down the runway! She snapped out of her reverie when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to stare up into deep garnet eyes.

"Hi Puu!" she softly said so nobody listening could hear her that well, except for the Time Guardian herself.

"Hello Usagi-hime," came Setsuna's deep mysterious voice. Her face was graced with a smile as she pulled up a seat next to her princess, but the smile fell as she murmured, "I have some unfortunate news, hime-sama."

Usagi's eyes glazed over as she opened her mouth to speak. Setsuna placed a single finger over her mouth and Usagi closed her gapping mouth.

"There have been more and more recent attacks in Juuban. The youmas have relocated themselves and are destroying more than the other senshi can handle. Plus, I have called reinforcements, but they do not seem to be getting along with the planetary senshi. I'll give you the rest of day to say your goodbyes because we have to leave as soon as possible."

Usagi let out of choke of a sob and then bit her lip as to not let the tears ruin her make-up job. Setsuna stroked Usagi's golden hair tied back into four round buns in the back of her head, her garnet eyes saddened somewhat.

"I am truly sorry Hime-sama. I swear on my life that we will return to this dimension, alright?"

Usagi just nodded and Setsuna turned walked out of the dressing room.

**"PEGASUS!" **came the shout from the photographer's assistant.

Usagi looked up and made her way to the runway. She sauntered her way down, gave two different poses and returned to the changing room, to find Té a changed and getting her make-up done. She quickly changed dresses and patiently waited for the make-up artist and hairstylists. The stylists straightened her lengthy hair and added little butterfly clips scattered everywhere. She even had two pink butterflies on either side of her face painted on her cheekbones.

__

'This is just a shoot, no runway. Three shots for every girl,' Usagi mentally recited in her head.

Té a looked over at her friend, who was oddly quiet and sapphire-silver eyes were saddened somewhat.

"Usa-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay? What were your scores?"

"Eh?" was Usagi's response, "oh, yea, I'm fine. The scores were 2, 2.5, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2. What were your scores?"

"Almost the same, except in a different order," Té a responded lightly, still slightly perturbed that Usagi was quite quiet.

They spent several moments in silence before Usagi asked, "What does 'break a leg' mean anyways?"

Té a laughed. "Is that what you're so worked up about? 'Break a leg' just means 'good luck' because no one wants to say 'good luck'. Somebody said it was a bad omen or something and **_bam! _**you have 'break a leg.' Okay?"

Usagi nodded mindlessly before hearing her last name and scampering away to the shoot. Té a stared at Usagi's form, still contemplating what was bugging the tiny blonde.

Immediately following Té a's shoot, the girls quickly changed and headed to Usagi's limo, where Setsuna was holding the girls trophies. Té a had placed first for the third time and Usagi had taken second; overall. Usagi had nailed the second shot, but her four scores of two on the first shoot wasn't enough to boost her overall score. As the two female teens got out of the limo, Usagi heard Setsuna muttered, "Be prepared."

Usagi gave a short nod and waved goodbye to Té a as she headed home. The limo turned the corner, leaving Usagi staring up at her apartment's balcony. She trudged up the stairs, dropped her stuff off, quickly changed into a pair of black faded jeans, a pair of black flip flops and white tank top with 'Princess' printed in blue glitter. She grabbed her keys, walked out of her apartment, locking the door and heading to the local park. She ended up staring at the vast ocean for several hours before contently falling into a slumber upon the bench she was sitting on, with her arms wrapped securely around her legs.

When she was awoken, she stared into crimson eyes and fell off of the bench with a loud **"EEP!"**

"I didn't know you were scared of me, Usa-chan. I'm hurt," feigned a deep voice with a slight hint of humor laced in it.

Usagi let out a soft laugh as she recognized the voice, then hugged the person with crimson eyes back.

"I missed you, Yami-chan," she mumbled in his black tank top.

He placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead and Usagi's eyes softened as they saddened. It would be the last time he kissed her that way until they returned. He raised her chin to look up at him.

He whispered softly, "What's wrong Usa-chan?"

Usagi shook her head and threw herself into his embrace.

"Just don't leave me," came her muffled reply from his shirt. A sob escaped her throat as she clung to his shirt as if she depended on him being there.

Yami leaned down and raised Usagi's face. He wiped a lone tear from her cheek and crimson met with sapphire-silver. He captured her lips and both pair of eyes fluttered closed. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and depending on him to hold her up. He pulled her lithe frame into his fairly muscular one, as if to mold them; securely wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips prodded hers open and gently entered her mouth. As soon as a lack of air was evident, they slowly broke away, their eyes opened and Usagi's eyes quickly welled with tears. Yami caught a glimpse of the tears that threatened to spill. She broke away from his embrace and ran, darting quickly between bushes and people. His crimson eyes blinked several times before his brain had registered her departure. He quickly followed her, after releasing she had left. Before she got to the entrance of the park, he tackled her from her waist, wrapping his arms tightly around her to make sure she couldn't leave him until he heard an explanation. She ended up underneath him and her eyes refused to meet his. His crimson eyes saddened and he buried his face into her neck, where her eyes weren't looking.

"Don't leave me, ever," he mumbled into her neck, his hot breath caressing her neck in a loving manner. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her body towards his.

"I don't want to either," she whispered, as she played with a strand of his black-crimson hair.

It took Yami several seconds to realize she was telling him goodbye.

He questioned softly in her ear, "Are you coming back?"

She nodded.

"Even if I have to escape my wrathfully senshi to return. Ai shiteru, Yami-chan. Ai shiteru," she whispered softly into his ear, her breath tickling his neck. He didn't need to be told twice as he captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. She whole-heartily responded to the kiss this time and buried her fingers into the unusual mess that he called hair. He moaned into her mouth and she began to giggle as Yami unconsciously began caressing her hips. They broke away as Yami continued to caress the tenshi beneath him. She fidgeted and tried to pry his fingers away from her hips.

"Ee," she squeaked, "Cut… that out! Yami!"

Yami denied her request until he let her catch her breath and noted that her sapphire-silver eyes still held the unhappiness that she had before.

"Ai shiteru, Usa-chan. Ai shiteru eien," she heard Yami murmur softly as he gently cupped her right cheek with his right tan hand. She brushed a gold bang out of his face and heard he ask, "What are your wrathful senshi?"

Usagi giggled as she mentally pictured a fuming Haruka, or Sailor Uranus, threatening Yami with her space sword and cursing in multiple languages while demanding why he thought he was the right man for her. She smiled and said, "C'mon. Let's get the others and I'll explain it to you all at once, alright?"

Yami nodded, picked up his girlfriend princess-style and carried her out of the garden with elderly couples smiling at the young happy couple in love.

****

Chapter 9:

1_The dresses that Usagi and Té a wore at the beginning_

I designed those of the top of my head. I actually had a cream colored dress with flowers on it and that is what inspired the one described in the beginning.

****

2_Senshi_

Japanese for "Sailor Scout." Not the equivalent, but similar.

****

3_Tenshi_

Japanese for "Angel."

****

4_Ai shiteru_

Japanese for "I love you."

****

5_Eien_

Japanese meaning "eternity," so when Yami says "Ai shiteru eien," it means "I love you for eternity."


	10. Truth, Whole Truth & Nothing But It

AN: 

EVERYBODY SHOULD BE AWARE THAT I CLAIM NO POSSESSION OF YU-GI-OH! NOR SAILOR MOON. ALRIGHT? Besides, if I owned either of them, I would a freakin' genius, dude, and probably wouldn't be writing on this site, now would I?

Anywho: … on to more important things!

yawn FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! WAHOO! cheers happily Now, for some over-due ice cream! O.O Oh, and what's up with the "Not Allowed to Post Comments" rule? When and why did this start? Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction restored it; my point is I'm just curious if anybody knows! Anywho, thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate all your support! Here's my recent update… which I can't remember what it is about, so I hope you'll read it and tell me what you think!

no further comments from Piter-chan 

Phew. And I thought she would have said something. sigh of relief Thank whomever is watching me!

Yupiteru; authoresses of Sweet Surrender

__

"The truth is more important than the facts."

Frank Lloyd Wright

Chapter 10 : _The Truth, the Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth_

Usagi pulled out her communication watch from her subspace pocket as Yami carried her to The Game Shop.

"Meiousei," she murmured into the communicator, speaking her native Lunarian tongue. "Meiousei, il faut que tu é tais à Game Shop en dix mintues. Tsukinosei." **1**

She caught her boyfriend's crimson gaze at her and she peeked him on cheek, "I'll explain shortly, m'kay, Yami-chan?"

Yami just shook his head, "There's just a big a mystery around you as there is me."

Usagi grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her sapphire-silver orbs twinkled as they clashed with crimson.

"You know," she said, "you can put me down. I'm not going to run away from you."

Her boyfriend refused by shaking his head again and whispering, "But maybe I don't want to let you go."

She stifled a giggle as she felt his breath sear across her neck. She realized that she was content, just being in her boyfriend's arms and it was horrible that she was going to have to leave. She felt the onslaught of tears well up in the corners of her eyes and she quickly buried her face into his black tank top. Yami peered down at the angel in his arms burying her face into his chest. He could feel her chest quiver, signaling that she was attempting to hide her crying. He looked up and saw the Game Shop wasn't that far from where he was standing and saw a bench. He softly sat down upon the bench and shifted Usagi in his arms, while whispering, "What's wrong, Usa-chan?"

Her sapphire-silver eyes gazed up into his crimson orbs as she slowly looked up. She lunged at him, even though they were a small distance apart from each other. She sobbed, "Don't let… her… take me… I… don't want… to leave… please…"

Yami let out a deep sigh he was relived that was all she was worried about. He cupped her face with both of his hands and he brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"It's going to be alright, Usa-chan," he murmured in her ear. "It'll be alright… you'll see…"

Usagi's tears wouldn't stop flowing. She sniffed and tried to wipe them away herself, but was unsuccessful. Her boyfriend leaned in and captured her lips, gently prodding her open her mouth. She slowly let him enter her mouth and gripped his shirt, while shifting herself in his lap. They deliberately pulled away slowly from the other and Yami gave Usagi one of his rare smiles. She smiled in return and their foreheads were pressed together. He placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek, hauled her back into his arms - princess style - before they both made their way into the Game Shop, where Té a, Duke, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Mai, Ishizu, Setsuna, Marik, Ryou, and surprisingly enough, Seto and Mokuba, were already there. The entire gang was shocked to see Yami carrying Usagi, let alone either of the two together, minus Té a, Mai, Ishizu and Setsuna. Usagi's eyes began to well up with more tears as she caught sight of Setsuna's stoic face. Usagi gave her a slight nod as she looked down at her hands.

"Where do I start, Suna-chan?" came her soft voice as Yami placed her on one of the cushions and had Yugi listen to the conversation.

"The beginning," Setsuna cryptically replied while sipping her tea, crimson eyes never leaving contact with sapphire-silver eyes, "like every story."

Usagi gave her a small smile, and repeated, "Like every story."

Setsuna nodded and placed her tea mug on the table. Everyone stared at Setsuna and then Usagi when Setsuna replied.

"Would you like me to start, Hime-sama, or would you like to?"

Usagi gave Setsuna her best glare, crossing her arms over chest and said, "Well, Meiousei no Senshi, you probably should since you have a better idea of the past than I do."

Setsuna gave Usagi a curt nod and threw her transformation pen into the air, "Meiousei Mukyuu Chikara! Make-up!" **2**

She cleared her throat and began the story of Usagi as the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Usagi being sent to this dimension, her taking Usagi to the other dimension and finished when she reached the point where Usagi became Sailor Moon.

"Thank you, Puu," Usagi murmured, then threw her old transformation brooch into the air and said, "Tsukinosei Shishou Chikara! Make-up!" **3**

Usagi became Sailor Moon, then she told the story until she became Super Sailor Moon, and then transformed into Super Sailor Moon, then continued the story until it was time for her transform into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Tsukinosei Mukyuu Chikara! Make-up!" **4**

In a flicker of lights and feathers, Super Sailor Moon became Eternal Sailor Moon. Her sapphire orbs saddened as she began to explain the Galactic Star War. **5 **She showed the group her senshi and explained whom each senshi actually was and what their parts were during the war. She let her fifth guardian explain the Outer Senshi's deaths, but she picked it up when all she had left was the Sailor Star Lights, their princess, Princess Kakyuu, and her supposed sister, Chibi Chibi. At the beginning of the journey to the Cauldron, she explain the river of Lethe, with its two guardian senshi, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemoysne, and losing the three Star Lights. She told them about Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, the senshi of Star Garden and losing Princess Kakyuu, who had become Sailor Kakyuu, then Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi, then facing her own Senshi with her future daughter, Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon; her future daughter and her guardians - Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Ceres and Sailor Juno - and Chibi Chibi's senshi form, Sailor Chibi Chibi. She then began choking on her words as she described Chibi Chibi's actual form, Sailor Cosmos, her ultimate form, from the future who had come to the past in her child form in an attempt to change what she was about do to the Cauldron. She then called out, "Uchuu Mukyuu Hikari! Make-up!" **6** proving to the gang that she was Sailor Cosmos, the senshi they had met on their first day, then she de-transformed and told them how she got here, with the help of Ishizu.

Ishizu then explained her role as Sailor Earth and what little of the past she knew, "Endymion and Serenity-hime were great friends. When Queen Selenity, Serenity-hime's mother and his parents, Queen Gail and King Damien, met they agreed to have Endymion and Serenity married if each of them did not find a loved one within a year. Of course, they told Endymion and Serenity.

"Serenity went to visit Endymion in Egypt because she was scared that she would end up marrying her best friend and did not want to do so. There was a meeting being held to unite Egypt with the Earth and Serenity ran into the meeting, scaring everyone in the room and causing the entire room to stop the meeting. Of course, she ended up crying on you, Yami, the Pharaoh at the time. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Endymion started laughing, to everyone's dismay. He thought the two of you made a cute couple, but he took Serenity outside anyways."

Usagi grinned at her past self's reactions, blushing all the while, while Yami wrapped an arm around her.

Ishizu smiled, "Endymion told Serenity to grab a hold of herself. She did and he let her back into the meeting with him. When the meeting was done, Serenity profusely apologized to Yami and ran away to find Endymion. Endymion and Serenity had a long talk and she calmed down, understanding that she would find her soul mate. Endymion told her to stay during his visit, and asked Yami if you could have a room. Of course, Endymion had Serenity's friends come down and talked to Serenity's mother, telling her Serenity had found her soul mate - which was a little white lie on his part, but never-mind. Queen Selenity sent Serenity's friends, and they stayed with Serenity and tried to get Serenity-hime hooked up with Yami. Minako, or rather Princess Viinasu Freya Aphrodite of Venus, had a ball trying to do so.

"Eventually the two of you got together," Ishizu continued, "Serenity's friends also fell in love in Egypt, but it came at a great cost. Queen Selenity took Serenity-hime home, and they began preparing for the wedding. On the night of your wedding, Beryl and her legions killed Yami, then Serenity killed herself because she was over come in grief. Then everyone else died; however Queen Selenity managed to stay alive. She took your souls and sent them to the future, only Fate and Destiny managed to get their hands on your new life lines and decided to send everyone in different places. "

Usagi then cleared her throat and explained that she wasn't sure if the past was the past because she believed that someone, or rather, something, had wiped her memories, Luna's memories and everybody else's memories as well.

Then Sailor Pluto gestured to Usagi.

"It's time, Hime-sama," came her fifth guardian's stoic voice. Usagi nodded, hugged Té a, then Mai, followed by Ishizu, Marik, Duke, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, and surprisingly enough, Seto and Mokuba. She muffled her goodbyes, before facing Yugi, who quickly became Yami and captured her lips one last time before Usagi murmured, "Sayonara…"

Sailor Pluto grabbed Usagi's hand pulled her to the portal where they both vanished into nothingness.

Yami sadly departed from the group and went back into his chamber in the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi took his place, but was slightly sad himself. Té a began crying, using Duke, who was surprised by her actions, as a Kleenex. Mai felt her eyes water, but pushed them away.

"Magic does **NOT** exist," was Seto Kabia's stoic comment before he and Mokuba immediately left.

Ishizu glared at his departing form, but clung to her little brother for moral support.

"I wish I would have been able to spend more time with her," Serenity wished murmured aloud. "After all, this is the first time I even met her. She seemed so nice!"

Joey patted his sister on her back and just smiled, "She'll be back."

Everyone turned towards him with wide eyed-expressions and looks of shock.

"How do you know?" asked Tristan.

"Gut instinct," he said, puffing his chest out and grinned, "'sides, she's Pegasus' daughter. Why wouldn't she come back? This is her home dimension!"

Shortly after, the group headed their separate ways.

:Sailor Moon Dimension:

"Here we are, Hime-sama," came Sailor Pluto's voice as she and her princess returned to their dimension. Usagi just gave a shrug and slightly nodded her head, not really bothering to care. The Meiousei no Senshi stared down at her princess and gently patted her head, "I'm sorry Usagi-hime. I promise we'll go back. It is written in the stars."

Usagi let out a choked sob and began crying on her senshi of Time.

"Can I stay at your house, Puu…?" she mumbled. "I'm not ready to face the inners… not just yet… please?"

Sailor Pluto de-transformed into Setsuna and she carefully picked up her princess, sending them to the outers' mansion, where they were greeted with a tired Hotaru, a drilling-Setsuna-for-answers Haruka and Haruka's lover, who played the peacekeeper, Michiru. Usagi fell asleep in Haruka's arms and reluctantly took her 'Koneko' **7** upstairs to sleep. Michiru followed her lover upstairs as Hotaru later fell asleep in Setsuna-mama's arms.

****

Chapter 10:

1_"Meiousei, il faut que tu é tais à Game Shop en dix mintues. Tsukinosei."_

Eh, so it's actually French. Oh well. If there was such thing as the Lunarian language, I would sure like to learn it. But, I will be writing her "native tongue" in French, m'kay? Meiousei is actually Japanese for Pluto as Tsukinosei is actually the Moon. The part of is French and means "it is necessary that you be at the Game shop in ten minutes." Kay?

****

2_"Meiousei Mukyuu Chikara!"_

Japanese for 'Pluto Eternal Power'

****

3_"Tsukinosei Shishou Chikara!"_

Japanese for 'Moon Crystal Power'

****

4_"Tsukinosei Mukyuu Chikara!"_

Japanese for 'Moon Eternal Power'

****

5_Galactic Star War_

I have no idea what the last battle is actually called, but I didn't want it to sound like 'Star Wars' and thus, Galactic Star War

****

6_"Uchuu Mukyuu Hikari!"_

Japanese for 'Cosmos Eternal Light'

****

7_Koneko_

Japanese for 'kitten'


	11. Surprises, Surprises

AN:

Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers! WE HAVE REACHED THE 100 MARK! AWESOMENESS, THIS FOR ALL OF YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH! (bows)

And a special thanks to Athena Wiley and Aeden Hale! I did not know that it was called the Sailor Wars. I appreciate at that… I'm just not going to change it… not today at least! (sweat drops) I'm too lazy.

Until I have figured out where or not fan fiction is allowing authors/authoresses to thank their reviewers in their stories, I won't be able to send a special thanks to you guys, SORRY!

****

EVERYBODY SHOULD BE AWARE THAT I CLAIM NO POSSESSION OF YU-GI-OH! NOR SAILOR MOON. ALRIGHT? Besides, if I owned either of them, I would a freakin' genius, dude, and probably wouldn't be writing on this site, now would I?

Please enjoy the newest installment to this story!

Yupiteru… authoress of SWEET SURRENDER… (if anybody can figure out where I came up with the title, next chapter will be dedicated you!)

__

Home is where you can say whatever you want.

No one is listening anyway.

Anonymous

Chapter 11: _Surprises, Surprises_

It had been a year in the Sailor Moon dimension. A whole year. Every day seemed to trudge on like the one before it. Every night she cried herself to sleep, just thinking about him. For months it was a forced routine - get up, get washed, get dressed, eat breakfast, pretend to be awake, pretend to happy, go to school, chat with her friends, eat lunch, fight a youma, have a senshi meeting, argue over whether or not it was Chaos sending the attacks, go to the Outers' Mansion, do homework, try to get some shut-eye; then start it all over again like a never-ending cycle. Went like this, week after week, month after month… until an entire year had passed.

She knew it was Saturday as the light streamed in from the open door, with its silver curtains fluttering around the glass balcony doors. She let out a yawn before covering her head with her pillow and turned over on her stomach. Her golden, almost platinum, hair was fanned around the bed, creating a huge halo. Her silver-white pajamas were wrapped around her body in a cocoon fashion and she mumbled out some incoherent words as Michiru Kai'ou walked into her bedroom, sat down on her princess' bed and nudged her awake.

"Come on, Usagi-chan," came the tranquil voice of the famous violinist.

With a tug of Michiru's light blue spaghetti strap cotton dress, Michiru's attention shifted to her adopted daughter, Hotaru. She was looking up at her 'mother' with pleading violet orbs and a slight pouted lower lip. Michiru sighed and gave her daughter a nod of the head. Hotaru grinned, flounced back to the door and ran as fast as her legs would carry her before launching herself onto Usagi's bed and receiving a groan and moan in response. She began giggling, until Usagi rolled over and squashed her.

**"USA-MAMA!" **she cried, "that hurts!"

"Mm-hmm," was her only response.

Hotaru attempted to shove the going-to-be seventeen year old off of her body. She then grinned and began tickling her 'Usa-mama.' Usagi let out a shriek, her eyes flew open before narrowing at the Dosei no Senshi and the two began a tickling war. Haruka and Setsuna had heard Usagi's shriek and were immediately in the room. Both in defensive stances and ready to fight. They both began laughing when Michiru explain what Hotaru had done and they all smiled at the two teenagers tickling each other on the bed.

"Alright," the ever-the-peace-maker, Michiru, said - stopping both girls in the middle of their war, "it's time to go to the shrine for a senshi meeting."

**"BUT…" **cried both of the girls.

Michiru shook her head, "I don't think so. Neither of you are getting out of this meeting. Now come on, get dressed and get breakfast."

Usagi and Hotaru both pouted, then clung to the other, wailing their protests. Haruka let out a chuckle and hoisted the two up of the bed. She whispered, "Do what Michi-chan says, or I'm dumping you both in the pool, understood?"

Both girls let out an "**_EPP!"_**, before they both demanded to be put down. Haruka chuckled, "Alright, I'm dumping you in the pool."

Four fists pounded on Haruka's back in objection to being discarded in the pool as vocal protests were cried; Haruka ignored both the fists and vocal protests. Before either of them knew it, they were both thrown in the Olympic sized pool in the gardens. As Haruka waited patiently, with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot, for both to surface, but when Hotaru only surfaced only seconds later, Haruka jumped into the pool, looking for Usagi. Usagi, meanwhile, had began breathing underneath the water and began swimming in the pool in her pajamas. Haruka wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist and hoisted her out of the water and Usagi began breathing normally.

"Ru… Ruka…" came her shivering voice, "I… I could breath… I can breath under water!" **1**

Haruka and Hotaru stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"What, Koneko-chan? What are you talking about? No body can breath under water. Not even Michi-chan, and she's the Umi no Senshi," came Haruka's deep voice.

"You can breath under water?" Hotaru cried with glee, "Teach me!"

Haruka carried Usagi into the mansion princess-style, while holding her adopted daughter's hand. She frowned, "I think we're going to have to ask Setsuna about this."

Setsuna and Michiru looked horrified when Usagi told them that she could breath under water. Michiru almost went into hysterics, trying to make sure her princess didn't have any water in her lungs. Setsuna appeared mystified and bewildered, "How is this plausible? I never knew you had the ability before. Maybe it's possible your past father had something to do with this…?"

While Hotaru and Usagi were both upstairs changing, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna discussed the possible ways Usagi was able to breath under water. About ten minutes later, drawing no conclusions, the three waited silently for the mischievous teenagers to come downstairs.

Haruka had changed into an off-white dress shirt with large ruffles in place of a collar and from her elbow to her wrists, was a stiffer material that made it look like she wore forearm guards. She also had on a pair of Setsuna's famous loose black dress pants with a slightly lower waist line, which had a black leather belt secured in place. Michiru was still in her light blue spaghetti strap dress, only she had a blue shawl draped around her shoulders. Setsuna wore black sleeveless turtle neck shirt with a cream colored spaghetti strap dress with a crisscross pattern on the back, exposing part of her shirt.

When Hotaru came downstairs, she was dressed in a black dress that ended at her thighs with one inch straps with violet roses sewn into the straps and end of the dress with a pair of faded flared black jeans underneath the dress. Around her neck was a violet ribbon with a miniature version of her glaive as a decoration to it.

Usagi followed after Hotaru, wearing a violet leather corset that slightly lifted her bosom with a silver spaghetti strap dress underneath that ended at mid-thigh. Underneath her dress, she wore mid-thigh lavender stockings and a silver anklet around her right ankle. Around her neck was a silver heart with a crimson ribbon holding it up. Hotaru had Usagi help her tie her hair into two braids, while Hotaru had helped Usagi tie her hair into four round buns, instead of her traditional two, with the rest of her hair flowing in gentle waves. Both girls beamed, before they quickly snatched their shoes and ran out to the garage, waiting patiently for other three outer senshi. They all took off in Haruka's 1986 yellow convertible Corvette, with its top down. **2**

When they got to the shrine, Usagi said she was going to collect herself for a couple minutes before she went inside. The four outer senshi nodded and went inside. She berated herself, _'I shouldn't be so unhappy! I need to be strong for when we fight!'_ And thus, her mind flashed back to when she had first entered the senshi dimension from being away for three months. In fact, time in this dimension went faster than when in the other dimension, which had completely messed Usagi's body up when she had returned. When she had returned, she hadn't been excepting a huge party, but the senshi had planned one anyways, partially due to Setsuna; who had convinced the senshi that their hime had been sent to another dimension for training, so the party was in honor of her training.

__

Usagi had arrived to the party after the senshi had been notified of her return three days earlier, mistakenly believing that day was the day she was returning. She began making her way up the Shrine stairs, her black platforms making a soft crunching noise by squashing dead leaves. Her silk violet skirt was asymmetrical and gently rubbing her thighs and knees, which were covered by mid-thigh high stockings that were a gray color. Before she was completely up the stairs, she turned and looked up, thinking 'I could still turn back, besides I'm not sure if I'm ready to see my senshi.'

Usagi shook her head immediately upon that thought, causing her pigtails to whip her face. She had her locks into two small braided buns, causing most of her hair to be on top of her head like the way it was with her odangos, except with pigtails ending at the end of her hips and crimped. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes, while fingering a silver heart on a crimson ribbon necklace that Yami had given her before her departure.

Looking up at the Shrine, she turned and continued walking, while tugging on the sleeves of her gray-lavender off-the-shoulder shirt with sleeves that belled out around her fingers. In-between her shirt and skirt was a black corset that just slightly lifted her bosom, but not much. Opening her eyes, she stared at the doors to the Shrine. She slide them open, took off her shoes and closed the door. Usagi walked into the room where the senshi were sitting, and she felt somebody wrap their arms around her waist and looked down at a teenage Hotaru hugging her. She smiled, returning the hug from the Dosei no Senshi.

"Hi," came her squeaky voice. Haruka, pretending to have not seen her for the last three days, strode over and gave her a bear-hug before Michiru came over to convince Haruka their hime needed air. Usagi smiled and gave Michiru a hug as well. The tsuki no hime turned to look at the rest of her senshi, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto, who all had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Um," was Minako's vocal response as she blinked, "what are you wearing?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow before looking at down her clothes then brought her eyes up to the self-proclaimed goddess of love's eyes while turning around, "Do you like it? It's really comfortable! Setsuna's new fashion line. She sent them to me while I was,… training."

"Is it really you?" her best friend, the priestess of Shrine, mumbled, "Odango?"

Usagi smiled at Rei, before blinking because the Kasei no Senshi had caught her in a bear-hug as well.

"I missed you so much," came her soft reply.

Makoto grinned and pulled out a chocolate cake she had made for Usagi. Her emerald eyes softened as the petite teenager took the cake and squealed in delight before embracing the tomboy fighter in a hug.

"Thanks Mako-chan!"

'Ami's hair has grown out,' Usagi mused before hugging her Suisei no Senshi. The blue haired computer genius smiled and hugged her hime back, "How have you been, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi yawned, "Better, I didn't get ANY sleep on the way back here."

Rei studied her golden haired friend before she noted the silver streaks, then asked, "What happened to your precious odangos?"

Usagi burst out laughing, surprising the senshi, while patting her braided bun, "I had to get rid of them for training because they get in the way a lot. I keep thinking about cutting it, but I never get around to it!"

"You can't cut it!" Minako cried. "I love brushing your hair! Besides, I don't want to be the only blond with long hair. I mean, Haruka-kun doesn't have long hair either."

"And I don't plan on it either," came the senshi no kaze's response.

The group laughed and instantly began talking about all that happened, including Usagi's parents not remembering that she was their daughter; however the tsuki no hime didn't seem to worried about it.

When Usagi had cried for a couple minutes, she wiped her face clean, put on some mascara and lipstick before she made her way up the Shrine stairs. When she opened the doors, and slipped in, she was greeted an ear-deafening cry of,

**"HAPPY BIRHTDAY USAGI!"**

Her sapphire-silver eyes widened to the size of saucers and she faltered in finding her footing. Then all of her friends sang the happy-birthday-to-you song to her. She began crying, but this time these were happy tears, and she embraced all of her friends in bear hugs. The ate happily and began asking her what she was going to wish for. She just giggled and told them she wasn't going to tell them.

After an hour or so of playing Twister, eating, dancing, singing karaoke, fortune telling and just partying, the senshi demanded that Usagi opened presents and cut the cake. She was a little disappointed when the cake came in - she had hoped that the cake would have her boyfriend hiding in it, but it was just a regular cake. But then again, any cake made by Kino Makoto was no ordinary cake. The cake itself was chocolate with white icing decorated with a rose colored by senshi color standing for each of the senshi with green vines and leaves wrapped around the cake. Usagi was surprised, but fell in love with it. She then blew out the candles and made her wish.

Then Mizuno Ami, Usagi's first senshi, the Suisei no Senshi **3**, gave Usagi her first birthday present. It was a white laptop with a golden upright crescent moon with the planet's signs in their Senshi's color. Usagi beamed and tackled Ami in a bear-hug. Ami had laughed, hugged Usagi back and handed her the instruction manual. Usagi half-heartily whined about reading it, but Ami patted her on the back and told Usagi she'd explain how to work the laptop.

The next present was from Kasei no Senshi, Hino Rei **4**. It was a three foot sword with each of the senshi's planet signs engraved into one side and roses with crescent moons engraved on the other and placed in black case with crimson lining. Usagi had nearly glomped her best friend to death, by squeezing so hard. Rei groaned and her face nearly turned blue. Usagi had let go only to admire the sword again.

Kino Makoto, the Mokusei no Senshi **5**, gave Usagi a hand grown miniature Sakura tree. Usagi had no idea what it was until Mako-chan had told her and then Usagi had instantly fallen in love with petite plant in a hand painted jar from Michiru's collection. Usagi had hugged her tomboy friend and profusely thanked her for the cake and the adorable planet. Usagi begged Makoto to teach her to take care of plants and learn how to cook - which was Makoto's other present, a cookbook of homemade recipes. Usagi had squealed with delight, until Makoto had made Usagi promise to come over to her apartment and take one hour sessions on how to cook.

Usagi's look-alike, Aino Minako, the Kinsei no Senshi **6**, who had dubbed herself Usagi's twin, gave Usagi her fourth present. Minako had spent the last week flipping through old pictures of the senshi gang and had organized them into a photo album of favorite pictures with comments by Minako, along with a letter to Usagi from each senshi. Usagi had immensely thanked her "twin," before opening Michiru's present.

Kaiou Michiru, the famous violinist and the Kaiousei no Senshi **7**, had hand painted a violin for Usagi. Usagi stared at it in awe for several minutes, before attempting to touch it. She then proceeded to beg for lessons, which Michiru told her princess came with the gift. Usagi had then glomped Michiru, before letting go of the violinist because her lover was glaring at her.

Usagi let out a squeal as she opened the gift from Haruka. Tenou Haruka was a considerably famous race car driver and pianist, as well as the Tenousei no Senshi **8**. In the box, Usagi found a key. She had been puzzled, but Haruka told her that her present was at home, and handed Usagi a picture of a silver two-seater Corvette that Haruka had rebuilt herself. Usagi had thanked Haruka before she tackled the race driver into a bear hug.

She then proceeded to open Hotaru's present. Tomoe Hotaru, or rather Tenou-Kaiou Hotaru, was the Dosei no Senshi and the Takai, Hakai, Saisei no Kyuuseishu **9**. Hotaru's gift had been unusual because Usagi had never even seen a weapon that resembled Hotaru's Silence Glaive. It was white instead Hotaru's lavender, with the same G shape to it, except it was gold with a crescent moon engraved on it. Usagi had hugged the youngest senshi and then told her she was going to have to teach her how to use it. Hotaru had whole-heartily agreed.

The Time Guardian, or rather the Meiousei no Senshi **10**, Meiou Setsuna's gift was the last. She had given Usagi a crystal orb that would explain one or two things to her when she was alone. Usagi had carefully held it with both hands and stared at it in wonder. Setsuna then handed her a small crimson box with a black ribbon on it with a note attached. Usagi read it silently to herself.

'Gomen, I can't be with you. Ai shiteru eien.'

Usagi immediately torn off the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond with crimson gems on either side of it. She began crying before she lunged at the Time Guardian. Setsuna had smiled and hugged her princess back and whispered, "Happy birthday Hime-sama."

****

Chapter 11:

1_Usagi's ability to breathe underwater_

This will be explained in due time. Be patient children. pats readers on heads

****

2_The outfits Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Usagi and Hotaru are wearing_

I designed them, I own! Do not take without permission!

****

3_Suisei no Senshi_

Japanese for 'Sailor Solider of Mercury'

****

4_Kasei no Senshi_

Japanese for 'Sailor Solider of Mars'

****

5_Mokusei no Senshi_

Japanese for 'Sailor Solider of Jupiter'

****

6_Kinsei no Senshi_

Japanese for 'Sailor Solider of Venus'

****

7_Kaiousei no Senshi_

Japanese for 'Sailor Solider of Neptune'

****

8_Tenousei no Senshi_

Japanese for 'Sailor Solider of Uranus'

****

9_Dosei no Senshi; Takai, Hakai, Saisei no Kyuuseishu_

Japanese for 'Sailor Solider of Saturn' and 'Messiah of Death, Destruction and Rebirth'

****

10_Meiousei no Senshi_

Japanese for 'Sailor Solider of Pluto'


	12. I Miss You

_AN:_

_I hope everybody liked/enjoyed/approved or whatever of my last chapter and was delighted to read all of your comments! I have updated… because… well… I had nothing better to do! Just pulling your leg! I actually have a (covered for the younger kids, though none of them should be reading this anyways!) load of homework… but am too lazy to attempt to move to do it… oh well. _

_Hope you enjoy/like/approve/love/whatever this chapter…_

_Tenshi and Piter-chan_

_You are always on my mind._

_Sending you my true love…_

_Anonymous_

Chapter 12: _I Miss You_

Another month and a half past - whirling with fighting youmas, getting prepared for school, senshi meetings to discuss their new enemy, celebrating Minako's birthday, followed by Ami's birthday - in all, like a breeze across her face. It was the first day of school, well, now she was out of school. She had changed, skipped the senshi meeting and was heading for Juuban Park.

Usagi was depressed - as much as she hated to admit it, she was. After changing out her school uniform, she was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap dress, that after her bosom, had a violet strip of material wrapped around her waist in a kimono fashion, before rest of the dress peeked out and ended at a little before her knees. Covering her shoulders and arms was a navy blue jean jacket that ended at her waist and was unbuttoned. Wrapped around her neck before one end was tossed over her left shoulder was a crimson and violet striped silk scarf.

Her sapphire-silver eyes gazed out a darkening ocean, silently roaring with an internal vigor. She clutched her notebook full of lyrics as she shuffled her way over to a bench hidden by multiple trees and bushes that nobody knew about, except for herself. She knew that she was probably scuffing up her new checkered slip-on tennis shoes, but didn't seem to mind. From mid-thigh all the way to her toes, she had on gray sock-like stockings.

When she caught sight of the bench, she turned around to peer behind her to make sure nobody was watching before she sat down and untied her hair from her single braided bun, leaving her hair in its loose braided confinement. Her eyes darkened to a shade of ebony when she thought of what she had seen yesterday.

--------------------------------------

_A giggling, drunken senshi. An utter disgrace. Especially when she was hanging off the ex-chikyuu-ouji-sama. **1 **_

_A loud sigh escaped her lips, but neither the ex-chikyuu-ouji-sama nor the drunken senshi noticed, because she was under a disguise. Her normal gold-almost-completely-silver hair had been colored to a darker shade of her natural blonde hair and she wore violet contacts to change her eyes. Her hair was shrunken, courtesy of the disguise pen, to the end of her shoulders and was tied in corn rows. _

_When the ex-chikyuu-ouji-sama took the drunken, giggling senshi up to the private rooms, she felt like she was going to hurl. As teal hair disappeared up the stairs, she let go a loud, disgruntled string of words in her native tongue, Lunarian. Her eyes widened when she released that the senshi's other half was probably utterly clueless what was happening behind her back. A sharp gasp escaped her ruby lips as she realized that she was probably the only one who knew… but it would break her senshi's heart if she told her, and she probably wouldn't believe her…_

_To think that she had naively loved him at one point in time. How naïve and childish she had been._

--------------------------------------

She pulled out a mechanical pencil from her violet messenger bag with patches; of her favorite bands, favorite sayings and happy bunny, sewn onto it. Staring blankly out into the sea, she thought, '_Ironic that the sea is what inspires me to write most of the time. Ironic that he was cheating on me, while I was away. It's probably not even her fault. Our enemy has probably blinded him by power and he's using it to manipulate people do what he wishes. Ketsuaonasi.'_**2**

With the wheels in her mind turning, she instantly began scribbling down her idea for a song. '_And I'll sing it when I return home.'_

_Cold wind whispering in my lonely ear,  
Telling me that heartbreak is drawing near._

_  
You so hungry, baby, _

_You'll eat anything on your plate._

_  
Guess you don't go home no more,  
Cause you got a secret date._

_  
You gotta hit me on the head a few times._

_  
So blind with wishes, _

_I can't see past your sliminess._

_  
I miss Nick-o-liss,_

_Every single day of my life._

_  
Gimme back all my DOA records, _

_Or I'll show you right! _**3**

Usagi smirked - which was very unlike her - at the lyrics. '_He totally deserves this. Especially my anger, my pain. If only I could make him feel the way I do. Drag him into the darkest places of Hades, just for hurting me.'_

She shook her head, before putting the notebook and pencil in the messenger bag. Pulling out a gray beanie from the bag, she put it on and thought, '_**Heck**, I **SHOULDN'T** care, but somehow, part of me does. **WHY? **I **HAVE** a boyfriend. One that loves me, too. Yami-chan… **Kami-sama**, **I miss you so much**. Why did I leave anyways? What good have I done here? Absolutely nothing. I know things I don't want to know because it only hurts the other senshi. Why? And **WHEN** do I get to leave? I want to **see** my **actual father**, who probably has no idea I'm alive. Great, huh? ... Not.'_

--------------------------------------

Unbeknown to the tsuki no hime, her thoughts were heard by the Meiousei no Senshi and her mother, the former tsuki no jouou. **4 **The dead queen mindlessly flicked her white hair behind her shoulder while watching her daughter from a portal that the Meiousei no Senshi had created for her on a daily basis. A portal less than four feet away from the queen sitting on her throne merged and out stepped the Meiousei no Senshi, who had been watching the time gate for the past several days.

"Hello Setsuna," came the soft melodic voice of her queen.

Setsuna bowed quickly before standing up and waiting for permission to address her queen.

A tinkering of bells sounded and Setsuna realized her queen was giggling. Her crimson eyes widened. Since when had the queen started giggling?

"I saw the scene," was Queen Selenity's comment. "I think we should bring her other half into this world. I want to see the reaction of the senshi. She will need his support through the first trial… Judgment."

"Selenity-sama, Serenity-jouou-sama from the future has asked if I will send Chibi Usagi, or as we know her, Isis, and her little sister, Yue. I have not set a date to send them to the past yet. I was thinking today would be fine since no youmas have attacked yet. Is that alright with you, Selenity-sama?"

"Hai Setsuna-kun, it is fine. But you have to give the senshi a reason for their appearance. Training would be suitable, don't you agree?"

Setsuna nodded and went to bow to her queen, when her queen turned to face her and asked her an unusual question, "When you return from dropping off the mirai-himes, would you come back and brush my hair, Setsuna-kun? My hair brush broke, you wouldn't mind would you?"

Setsuna suppressed a laugh and nodded, "Of course, Selentiy-sama."

With a wave of Time Staff, the Meiousei no Senshi vanished into a portal and stepped into the Time Gates.

--------------------------------------

"Alright chibi-himes, you can come out from hiding," the Time Guardian instructed as she let go of a sigh when she saw one of her portal coverings had been covered in markers.

"**PUU!" **came two simultaneous cries. Both girls; ages seven and three, launched themselves at the Time Guardian. She laughed and hugged both of the chibi-himes back. Her crimson eyes studied both of the girls. The eldest had cotton candy colored hair and was tied in two rabbit ear shaped cones with puffs gently brushing her shoulders. She too had crimson colored eyes. The younger hime only mimicked other people sense she had yet to learn how to speak, but giggled happily at her. Her hair was a bright red instead of pink and tied in two heart shaped buns in place of cones. Her blue eyes resembled her mother's, but they wouldn't stay that color for long.

The younger girl's soft red dress had several rips and tears, here-and-there, but she still held that huge smile that had no idea how much trouble she would be in if her mother found her dressed like that. Sailor Pluto pressed her index finger to the little girl's forehead and the silver eight-pointed star of Cosmos appeared on her forehead, shining brightly. In a flash of silver, the girl was dressed in a white shirt with puffy sleeves underneath a red sleeveless dress that formed into a bell-shape at her waist and ended at her knees. Around her feet were a pair of white Mary Jane shoes and matching socks.

Twirling around, the girl giggled and pulled out her favorite red umbrella from her sub-space pocket before looking at her older sister.

The senshi of time smiled at three-year-old before turning her attention to the seven-year-old. Pressing a white gloved finger to the elder hime's forehead, the sign of Cosmos appeared once again and in a flash of silver she was redressed. She stood in a pink tank top with 'Angel' printed in silver and a black skirt fluttered around her knees. As she stomped her foot, her eyes were drawn to her new black ballet flats.

"Thanks, Puu," came the pink-haired hime's voice.

She nodded and then heard, "Thanks Puu!" from the little girl's high voice trying to copy her sister's thanks.

Sailor Pluto smiled and waved a hand in front of a portal, "Do you want to watch a scene in the past before I send you to the past, himes?"

Both eagerly nodded their approval and curiously watched their mother's past self as their Time Guardian left them and ushered one of the most important people in her hime's life into a portal as she smiled at the wide shock in crimson eyes.

--------------------------------------

Letting go of a sigh, Usagi stood up from her bench and turned to leave the park. She began walking to the entrance, but not before she ran into someone.

"Gomen nasai," she mumbled while turning to continue on her way, until an arm grabbed her.

She smelled liquor on the person's breath and instantly she knew who it was.

"C'mon baby," came his deep drunken voice and his grip tightened on her arm painfully. "I want you… and you want me… you know you do…"

Her sapphire-silver eyes turned a dark abyss color before she turned around and slapped him, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not your doll, Chiba. Get the hell out of my sight."

His body sagged on top of her, and she knew that he had just collapsed. Disgusted, she hauled his dead weight off of her lithe frame and ran away from his body and into somebody else.

She muttered an incoherent apology and was about to take off when she heard, "Why are you apologizing to me, Usa-chan?"

--------------------------------------

"Alright chibi-himes," came Sailor Pluto's voice. "It's time for you enter the past. Are you ready?"

Two eager nods were her answer as she opened a portal and the two himes stepped through and into their mother's past; regardless of the fact that they didn't know that they were sisters.

**Chapter 12:**

**1**_Ex-chikyuu-ouji-sama_

Boy am I nice! (sarcasm intended) This is translated to mean: "Ex-Prince-of-Earth."

**2**_Ketsuaonasi_

Oh, I am so nice to the jackass. Well, 'jackass' is close to this word's meaning, except it means 'asshole', not 'jackass.'

**3**'_Cold winds … you right!'_

Okay, this clip of this song doesn't belong to me. It never will and never has. It's from BIF Naked (one of the best Canadian female singers EVER!) and it's called 'Dawn' from her Purge CD. Okay buy it because it is TOTALLY worth the money and easy to relate to.

**4**_Meiousei no Senshi; tsuki no jouou_

Okay, Japanese translation: Solider of Pluto, Queen of the Moon. Happy? I think it's correct, I got it from my friend who's in her fourth year of Japanese. Correct me if I'm wrong.


	13. Opening Portals: Falling Trouble Makers

AN:

Thank you so much to all of my loyal readers! I appreciate all of your support and comments! I'm thoroughly happy that you all are enjoying my story. .

So, without further ado, I give you… Chapter 13 of Sweet Surrender!

Tenshi… and Piter-chan… whose run off to kill, or kiss, or something to poor Mokuba. Oh well!

Disclaimer: DO I HAVE TO? whines protests Everybody should know by now that I own THE PLOT. Alright? And NOTHING else. pouts HAPPY?

"_There are only two ways to live your life:_

_one is as though nothing is a miracle;_

_the other is as though everything is a miracle."_

_Albert Einstein_

Chapter 13: _Opening Portals, Falling Trouble Makers and Forgotten Memories_

As she whipped around on the ball of her heal, sapphire-silver eyes locked with crimson eyes with a hidden amusement. Usagi launched herself at him, all smiles now, and bearing her face into his black tank top; inhaling his scent and letting go of a deep breath. A tear rolled down her cheek as she couldn't believe that this was true. If she was pinched, he would probably disappear and an onslaught of long held back tears poured down her cheeks and onto his black tank top and gray unbuttoned dress shirt.

"Are… you,… you… real… really… here?" came her muffed voice. "I… I… don't want… this… to be… just… another dream…"

With two loving hands, he raised her face to his and gently wiped the tears away, whispering sweet nothingness in her ear to calm, comfort and console her. Tenderly, he placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead and murmured, "Ai shiteru, Usa-chan, eien."

Usagi's being-to-puff-red eyes widened and she smiled, "Ai shiteru, Yami-chan, eien."

With that the lovers sealed their ever blossoming love with a kiss.

The little red haired blue-eyed three-year-old hime grinned as she stepped through the portal, opened her umbrella, handed it to her older sister, who had cotton candy colored hair and crimson eyes that matched the younger girl's hair. The seven-year-old ignored the umbrella and fell through the portal, the three-year-old giggling while holding onto the shiny red umbrella as she gently came to the ground.

While Usagi and her boyfriend, Yami, were kissing, the elder mirai-hime **1** landed on her mother's past self's head while the younger mirai-hime gracefully landed in her father's past self's wide open arms, giggling all the while.

"**HEY!" **was the tsuki no hime's indignant cry as her future daughter landed on her head, causing both of them to crash on the ground.

**"HEY YOURSELF!"** was cotton candy colored haired girl's response.

Sapphire-silver meet with a pair of cinnamon eyes and both blinked simultaneously.

"Chibi Usa?" came her weak question; her voice was failing her today.

"Usagi?" was the question-in-reply.

Usagi blinked twice before asking, "How did you get here? Why are you here? Did Puu send you for more training? I thought that was all done!"

Chibi Usagi shrugged, but leaned over and tugged on the mirai tsuki no jouou's pigtail, giving it a good yank and then hugged the blonde. Usagi let out a protest as her hair was tugged on, but hugged the seven-year-old "spore" back.

"Yea, I thought my training was done too, but Mama mustn't think so or why else am I here? And I brought her," and she pointed to the giggling red head in Yami's arms, "with me. For some bizarre reason. Puu said she had to come or something would be wrong with the timeline, again."

"Wrong with timeline!" chirped the red haired girl in Usagi's boyfriend's arms.

Usagi let out a laugh as she stood up with Chibi Usagi and took the three-year-old with her hair tied in identical heart shaped buns with curls ending at her ears from her boyfriend.

"How are you, Chibi Chibi?"

"Chibi, how are you?" the little girl mimicked, clearly proud of herself, because she was beaming.

Chibi Usagi sighed as Yami just blinked, utterly confused by the two new girls standing or being held in front of him. The pink haired girl with her hair tied in cone shaped buns told his girlfriend, "She kept doing that on the way here. She needs to learn how to talk in first person."

Usagi let out a sweet, soft laugh and said, "Now what would be the fun in that? Besides she annoys several people to death, plus it's sweet. She'll grow out of it eventually, you know, Chibi Usa."

"Can't wait," was her response.

Usagi pointed to her clearly out-of-place boyfriend to the little girl and said, "Can you say hi to Yami, Chibi-chan?"

"Pou pou!" Chibi Chibi cried instead, then smiled at Yami, "Pou pou!" **2**

Usagi shook her head while waving her pointer finger back in forth in a negative manner, causing the little girl to watching the finger's movement, "No Chibi-chan, his name's Yami. Can you say hi?"

"Pou pou," was the only answer.

The blonde haired tsuki no hime let out a sigh, "Never mind, Chibi."

She then leaned up and pecked her boyfriend on his cheek while wrapping her arm around his and then clasped hands all the while placing the three-year-old on her left hip.

"Yami-chan, this is my future daughter, Small Lady Serenity, or rather Chibi Usagi as we call her and this here is Chibi Chibi. Nobody has any idea where she came from, but she's adorable, isn't she?"

Yami just slowly nodded, while thinking back to the little story she and Sailor Pluto had told him and the YGO gang before she left and realized who the two girls were. He patted the little red haired girl, who let out a squeal of protest, while he chuckled before kissing his girlfriend.

Chibi Usa stared at the teenage guy with tri-colored spiky hair that stuck out in all places. Why was her mother's past self with this guy and not her father? She growled unhappily and crossed her arms over her chest while following them.

As they walked to the Arcade, Usagi's eyes glazed over and she went into a trance like state, her body went rigid and collapsed in a heap on the sidewalk. Thankfully Yami caught her before her head hit the sidewalk.

"Usa-chan," Yami softly called out to her, trying to get her out of her revere, "what's wrong? Usa?"

Placing the youngest girl on the sidewalk, Yami picked up his girlfriend, immediately upon entering the Crown Arcade, asked for help. He was instantly surrounded by Usagi's friends: Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Kai'ou Michiru, Ten'ou Haruka, Meiou Setsuna, Ten'ou-Kai'ou Hotaru, Motoki and Motoki's little sister.

_Nothingness. It surrounded and caressed her. Involuntarily, she shuttered at the loneliness and coldness that enclosed around her quivering form. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted with another pair of sapphire-lavender orbs. She immediately began attempting to stand up, only making it to a sitting position before she heard, "**MAMA!"**_

_Her eyes turned away from her precious gaze and was met with herself. She felt her eyes widened as she heard the rest of what her former self was telling her former mother._

_With a deep breath of air her former self exclaimed bubbly and excited, "Mama, he… Atemu-chan proposed to me! I accepted, this means we're getting married, right?" _**3**

_Who was Atemu-chan and what was her former self doing marrying him? _

_Her mother smiled, and unlike the queen she was, rushed down from her throne to embrace her daughter. Her eyes sparkled and she said, "This is fabulous! Now when do you want to have the wedding? Here or in his native country? I'm finally going to be a grandmother!"_

_Both of females laughed softly before the scene flashed._

_When the blinding light died down, she stared incredulously at the scenery in front of her. That and the people she was watching without their knowing. _

_Clinging to 'Atemu-chan' was her former self - the probably with the visual was that she couldn't make out Atemu-chan's facial features. His face and hair were cloaked in black, along with several other people. She could make out her friends' past selves also with her former self and their former boyfriends, whom; of course, she couldn't tell who they were due to the cloaking. _

_Ami, or rather her other self, was holding hands with a guy who probably was looking down at her in adoration, then Makoto who was sparing with someone, but in middle of ruckus, ended up making up, and Minako, who was content in her former boyfriend's arms, Hotaru was debating with her boyfriend of this time, Setsuna was just watching over them like a hawk with someone behind her, and surprisingly enough, Haruka was arguing or semi-fighting with her boyfriend. Which completely shocked her. The only two females not present were Rei and Michiru, which was another disbelief for her to digest. _**4**

_Before she could stand up, the scene dissolved before her eyes and she was watching the battle between the Moon and their knights versus Queen Beryl and her lackeys. _

_Her eyes were glued to her past self and 'Atemu-chan'. Apparently there had been some sort of party or something, because their were numerous royals running around the castle in shock and horror. She watched on from afar, like Setsuna had been in the last scene. First Sailor Neptune fell, followed closely by Sailor Venus. She covered her eyes as she felt the tears begin to fall. Sailor Mercury was protecting her former self when she died. Sailor Jupiter lost her control of her emotions and let out an attack that whisked her life out her hands. The fiery Sailor Mars was able to kill Jadeite before she died in his arms were Sailor Uranus fell shortly after her, then Sailor Saturn appeared and she knew that this was the way it ended. _

"_**YAMI! IIE! YAMI!" **was the disturbing and heart wrenching cry that caused her to lose her focus._

_Her eyes widened as she heard the name and instantly her gaze turned to catch sight off her former self running onto the battle field and cradling Atemu-chan's head in her arms, crying softly to herself. Her noted the silver band on her left ring finger and realized that it had been a wedding that all of the royalty had been attending; and she felt her heart wrench within her. She heard him murmur something to her former self and knew she was crying as he let go of his life in this era. With what little determination the former tsuki no hime had left, she pulled out his sword from his sheath and raised it above her head, crying out an attack in another language, she destroyed what was left of Beryl's youma army and took her life with the army. _

_Sailor Saturn stepped forward with her glaive in hand as she and Queen Selenity synced their attacks. Sailor Saturn turned her glaive into it's most deadly position, downwards and summoned the power for her last attack to destroy Beryl, the dark crystal and the seven minions from Chaos. Queen Selenity apologized to Luna and Artemis as her life slipped slow away from her and a lone tear rolled down her cheeks._

_When the scene finally cut off and disappeared, she was greeted with Queen Selenity on the moon. She looked down when she caught her mother's gaze and knew what she had seen was the truth. She felt her tears through her princess dress; which she was currently wearing and had just curled herself into a tight ball. Her mother swept down the stairs and brushed her bangs out of her face, "There, there, Serenity, come on, dear. I have more to tell you about your past." _

_She wiped her tears with both arms, before staring at her mother with a sorrowful look._

"_I know you were too little to remember your father from this time period, weren't you?"_

_She nodded in agreement as her mother pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her daughter._

_A smile danced across her mother's face as she seemed to remember her daughter's unknown father. When her mother lifted her face, their gaze locked and she whispered, "Are you aware of the laws between Gods, Goddesses, Queens, Kings and other beings, dear?"_

_She shook her head, not understanding what this had to do with her father._

"_Well, the laws say that no God nor Goddess is allowed to marry a Queen, King nor any other being. The same goes for Queens and Kings and other beings. They are not allowed to marry Gods nor Goddesses." _**5**

_Her head was cocked to one side, curiosity getting the better half of her, "But what does this have to do with my father?"_

_Her mother patted her hair and smiled, "You're father is Ra. I'm sure you know about Egyptian mythology, right, my musume?"_

_She shook her head, unsure of anything about Egyptian mythology._

"_Oh well, it's like it matters. Your father was God, and as you know, I was a princess at one point in time. When I turned eighteen, old enough to take the throne, I fell in love with your father. And of course, we kept our love a secret, however when it was discovered that I was pregnant, everyone found out about our secret engagement. Your father was taken away from me and I became queen of the moon, then gave birth to you. When the kingdom died, I was reborn as well as your father; this was due to the Fates, Gods and Goddesses, who realized that you had to come into existence, or else Chaos would reek havoc. After I gave birth to you in your home dimension, I died. I was known as Cecilia Pegasus. Whereas I was reborn, for only a short time, your father lived on. This was because the Gods, Goddesses and Fates had agreed that you spent time with me in your first life and that you should spend at least some time with your father, Maximilian Pegasus as he as known as, in this life time. I'm sorry our time here is short, but you must return to your time. Remember, the small things in life are most important and you will know what your future self did in a matter of time. Be patient, I love you, musume. Goodbye, dear." _**6**

_Leaving only a trail of moon dust behind her, Usagi disappeared into nothingness._

"Did anybody… catch the number… on that bus?" came Usagi's voice as she was returned into her body in the Crown Arcade.

**Chapter 13:**

**1**_Mirai-hime_

Japanese translation: future princess.

**2**_Pou-pou_

Okay. First of all, don't ask. Because you'll figure it out in chapter 15, alright? If you don't, I'm gonna smack you with a frying pan because it's obvious. It really is. Okay, you may not actually figure out until one of the last chapters, but hey. Close enough.

**3**_Atemu-chan_

If you don't know who this is, oi, have I got a lot to explain. Well… not really. He's Yami… erm, Yami's past self… as Pharaoh of Egypt. Hope that makes sense!

**4**_Rei and Michiru missing_

Ah, shall be explained. LATER.

**5**_Marriage issues_

Completely made up, by your authoress, truly.

**6**_Ra, Maximilian Pegasus, Cecilia Pegaus, etc._

Yea, this is made up also. I scraped the original plan for her father, so I hope this will help in later chapters!


End file.
